Righting a Wrong
by DJD17
Summary: PoADH SiriousOC She was young and she was thrown into a world she didn't expect so she adapted.  Now she wants to help, in anyway she can, starting with a mistake made fourteen years before she even arrived. If she does succeed, how will she fix the res
1. Chapter 1

**Righting a Wrong**

**Chapter 1**

Christina Burch stared at her homework lazily. It was two in the morning and she couldn't believe she hadn't gotten this stupid report done. She had been going at it since she got home from school that day. Her dark blond hair was up in a messy ponytail and her hazel/green eyes had circles under them. They slowly drifted shut and she jerked herself up from almost falling asleep. She griped at herself as she put her pen back to the paper. Nothing came, she felt like everything that needed to be said in the paper had been said, and now her brain was blank. The young woman sighed and leaned back. She was a sophomore in High School, just about to turn 16, but wasn't quite to that age yet. She had a week and a half tell school ended and she turned 16.

Her eyes drifted shut once again, and her brain didn't bother to respond to her attempt to wake up.

_"I think I've finally gone mad," she sighed as she looked around. She was standing in a strange large room; there was a large archway, almost gateway, before her with glowing mist flowing in and out of it. "Where the hell am I?"_

_"Chris!" a voice called. She turned to find a handsome man running to her. Piercing grey eyes peeked out of long dark brown, almost, black hair. He quickly pulled her into an embrace, "Thank goodness you're safe. When Harry said you were here with him… I didn't know what to do…"_

_The young woman stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say, "Where is Harry?" she finally asked._

_"They are on their way here. I told them we have to leave as soon as we can. This place will be crawling with Death Eaters and the Ministry soon. I do not want to see any of you get in trouble or harmed," he insisted._

_"Sirius…" she whispered as she looked at a figure looming behind them. Luscious and Bellatrix appeared and all she could do was stare. Sirius quickly put himself in front of her._

_"You need to leave, fetch the others."_

_"I'm not leaving you to face these monsters alone," she growled as Harry came running up._

_"Christina, please," Sirius whispered._

_"No."_

_A battle suddenly rang out. Curse after curse was sent. Christina found herself screaming curses she wasn't aware she knew. As it seemed to quiet down she looked over at Sirius with a triumphant smile. Then in slow motion a green light hit him and he went tumbling back into the giant archway. He slowly faded from sight like a ghost, "SIRIUS!?" she screamed._

"SIRIUS!" Chris snapped as she was forced from her sleep. She shook her head quickly and looked at the clock. It read 5:30 am. A small stream of curses left her mouth as she looked at her paper, "Oh well," she sighed ending what she had written, hoping it was good enough to help her pass the class. She quickly turned to her bed and found the squishiness of it a comfort.

Sirius watched the shadow of a dementor passed his cell. It had to be soon. It was important that he leave this place soon. Her face danced in front of him and he didn't know what it meant. She was young, but older then what Harry would be now. Harry would be turning thirteen soon. He couldn't believe it. His Godson, James' son was growing up. Another Dementor passed and slowly, with what strength he had, Sirius shrunk down to his dog form and slowly started his plan to escape this awful place.

"Chris?" Noel whispered while poking her friend awake. "Chris! Wake up or you'll have points docked off."

Chris jerked awake and attempted to pay attention.

"Why are you so tired?"

"Had to finish that report for CPS. Then I had another _Harry Potter_ dream," she sighed as she rested her elbows on the desk.

"Was it Snape this time?"

"No."

"Who was it?"

"Not gonna say," she muttered. She was quickly jerked from her drowsy state as the entire building began to shake.

"Everyone! Under the desks!" their teacher commanded.

Christina did so, the best she could and screamed as a piece of ceiling landed near her. Another landed on top of Noel's desk. In a frenzy of energy, an energy that wasn't the earthquake, the entire ceiling collapsed and the only thing Chris knew was darkness.

"Professor!" a male voice called, "Professor, come quickly!"

Chris turned slightly, her head ached, her entire body ached and she feel like she couldn't move at all, "Mr. Filch what are you…" another voice that had a deeper, more velvety sound to it.

"Oh dear," an older female voice whispered. "Run quickly and fetch Professor Dumbledore while I move her to the medical wing."

The young woman felt her body suddenly lift and she let out a whimper as more pain shot through her. The next thing she knew she was laying on a bed being tended to by a calm female voice. Slowly her conscious mind slipped and she lost all thought into her slumber.

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping girl in front of him. She was dreaming, and by the looks of it was a very real dream. He sighed and pointed his wand toward her while muttering a spell. Before his eyes her dream appeared.

_"This is ridiculous!" a male voice growled. They were standing in the Black estate. "I just… I hate hiding these things from Harry."_

_The young woman that was dreaming turned her head to the man that spoke, "Do you think I like this anymore then you do, if I could I would run and tell Harry right now, Sirius."_

_The man looked at her, "He should be told, not kept in darkness… It isn't fair to the poor boy. He's a part of this as much as the rest of us."_

_"Dumbledore thinks its best, but… I fear it isn't…" she sat down on the couch of the library they were in and put her face into her hands._

_Sirius sat next to her and put a careful arm around her, "What do you mean?"_

_She shook her head, "There's so much… So much I wish I could tell you but I can't. It could destroy everything… So I help where I can…"_

_"Do you know something we don't?"_

_"Sirius," she warned, "I can't say anything at all, and so I'll just say no, I do not know more then you."_

_"You're lying to me."_

_"Sirius."_

_"Christina."_

Dumbledore blinked and looked down at her as the young woman's eyes opened slowly, "Ah, I see you are awake, wonderful."

Christina stared at him for a moment, as if in awe or shock, Dumbledore wasn't sure, but the look in her eyes told him she had seen him before. The young woman didn't say anything though.

The old wizard took the empty seat next to her bed, "Tell me, have we met before?"

She shook her head no.

He nodded, "Then… May ask for your name then?"

"Christina," she spoke slowly. "Christina Burch."

"How old are you Ms. Burch?"

"Fifteen… I'll be sixteen in about a week…" she answered, her voice was soft, and by the look in her face she was still in a small bit of pain.

"Ms. Burch… I do not wish to put this on you quite so soon but I am curious… I know you are not one of the students here in Hogwarts, but I do wonder how you appeared here. There are far too many wards for someone to apparate, and you are much too young for such a venture."

"I don't know," she answered slowly. "I really don't… I was in class, where I live, it's a muggle school, but… there was an earthquake and I think the ceiling collapsed over our classroom… The next thing I knew was darkness and pain…so much pain…"

"Muggle?"

Chris's head jerked up and she looked at him, her eyes were wide, "Ooops…" she muttered under her breath.

A small smile crossed over Dumbledore's face and leaned forward slightly, "Please dear… It is very curious indeed that you know what muggle is even though you have never attended Hogwarts, nor any other school of magic."

"I'm a squib," she insisted, trying to get out of it.

"No you're not," Dumbledore chuckled, "and neither are you a muggle."

"Wha'?"

The headmaster continued to smile, "It also seems you are neither from this time or plane of existence."

Christina stared at him, her mouth half open in awe and shock. She wasn't sure how to take this. It all seemed so impossible, and it made her want to cry. She was fifteen, almost sixteen, she was almost through with her sophomore year in school and what happens? She gets thrown into the world of _Harry Potter_, having odd dreams with characters from Harry Potter wasn't bad enough. She glared at the ground suddenly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the emotions running through her eyes, "What am I going to do? What if everyone back home thinks I'm dead?"

He sighed and nodded his head, "I do not know if I'll ever be able to send you back but… if you wish to attend Hogwarts I would gladly tutor you this summer and catch you up to the rest of the fifth years."

She paused for a moment, letting his words run through her brain a few times, "What? You mean… learn magic? What year is it here?"

"It is the year 1993, my dear, the month of June," Dumbledore told her calmly.

Christina nodded her head, it didn't mean anything to her at all. Yes, she knew the books, but no she didn't know the actual time line, who kept track of that? She sighed and looked up at the Headmaster, "In my time… I'd only be four right now…" she confessed.

"Really? That is interesting my girl… No matter, I shall teach you the best I can in the next three months and then have you sorted before the rest of the students arrive," Dumbledore assured her.

"How will I explain my sudden appearance sir?" she asked, her thoughts running a mile a minute, this all seemed so…sudden and odd.

"That we will take care of as you begin to learn. We shall both come up with a reason and either combine them or use which ever is best," he gave her a very wise and knowing smile. "Now, I suggest you get more rest, you have a very tough next three months ahead of you. I do believe you can do it though, I have faith in you my dear."

**Note**: So… This takes place between the third book to the end. She is a bit young now but, hey whatever :P Anyway, I hope it was…interesting enough to get another chapter out. As always, the rule is if you like it just tell me and all I need is one review telling me to continue. Anywho, I'll be off, maybe work on chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Christina looked over at Professor Dumbledore as all the students began to pile in, "Why couldn't we have done the sorting before they got here?" she asked, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

Dumbledore chuckled. The young lady had come far in the last three months, it surprised him terribly, and there were many things he had learned from her about where she was from. They had also come up with a good cover story. Her eyes traveled among the students entering. They landed upon two twin red heads who were glancing up toward her and looking at their other classmates. She cleared her throat and attempted to look for the three she needed to see. It had been an odd day; she had been rushed from place to place through out the castle to make sure she was ready for the upcoming year.

There hadn't even been time for Dumbledore to mention whom the defense against the dark arts teacher was that year. Just knowing that would have made things so much better. Her eyes landed on a young Harry Potter walking with a red headed Ron Weasley and an irritated looking Hermione Granger. Christina tilted her head to the side and glanced over at the teacher's table, there was no Quarrel or Umbridge. Harry and Ron wouldn't be here if it was their second year. They were too young to be in their sixth year and Dumbledore's hand wasn't black. Christina's eyes widened as she realized what year it was. Harry was in his third year…that meant. Dumbledore who she was standing next to quickly interrupted her thoughts. Many of the students, and first years, were staring at her strangely, "Go on down to the first years, Professor McGonagall will have you sorted first."

Christina nodded and walked down, "Students!" Dumbledore called that made Christina close her eyes for a moment, "Before we begin sorting the first years I have a small treat of my own. My niece, daughter of my brother, Christina Burch Dumbledore, has decided to join us at our fine school. So she is to be sorted first. Professor, if you will please do the honors."

She glanced back at her "uncle" before placing herself on the stool and letting the hat plop on her head, "_Awe… So you have finally joined us have you?_" the hat spoke in her head while he ho and hummed to everyone else. "_Five years too late, but I see you have learned much over the last three months, much quicker then any normal student would, impressive. Attributes of a Ravenclaw indeed…. but no… That is not where your heart tells me you wish to be. Hmmm… Your knowledge is great but your will to protect and be a good friend precedes it. You will do well in this house, well indeed… Soon a chance will come to change the history that will become of this place…I say you belong in…_" Christina sucked in a breath, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A great cheer emitted from the Gryffindor table. Chris quickly jumped from the stool and quickly walked toward it. To her surprise the Weasley twins pushed open a seat between them and she gave them a thankful smile as she sat, "Welcome to Gryffindor, Christina, what year you in?" one asked.

"Fifth year," she answered.

Both paused and glanced at each other before looking back down at her, "Your from America?"

"My mom moved there just after I was born," she explained. "Never really knew this side of my family until recently."

"Oh well, if you need any help on," one started.

"Anything," the other continued, "just let us know. We'll be happy to help at any time."

"Thanks…and your names are?" she recovered, while reminding herself she wasn't supposed to know them.

"I'm Gred and this is Feorge," the one on her right smiled.

"Ah," Chris smiled slightly and looked from one to the other. For a moment she glanced from one to the other, the table around them cheered randomly, "Your Fred," she looked to her right, "And your George," she looked to her left.

Both boys froze, "How did you?"

"Lucky guess," she shrugged before cheering with the table as another first year was introduced to their table.

As the sorting settled down Dumbledore returned to the front, "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." McGonagall cleared her throat. Dumbledore smiled, "Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." Scattered applause rang out as the professor stood. Christina perked slightly, wanting to get a good look at the man. He looked so tired, "As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" another round of applause commenced before Dumbledore continued. "Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban," a murmured ran through the hall. Both Fred and George glanced at one another then down at the young lady who didn't seem quite as fazed.

"You knew?" George asked.

Christina nodded her head, "It gets really cold sometimes," she explained. "You can't mistake that feeling."

Dumbledore held up his hands to make the students pay attention, "The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

George nudged Fred as he watched Christina walk toward their common room, "Come on," he urged his brother. The two quickly followed after her.

Christina glanced at the two as they casually began to walk beside her, "Can I help you with something?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, I do believe you can," Fred smiled.

"You see Christina," George continued while he wrapped an arm around her, "my brother and I have been talking, about this business we wish to start up on prank jokes and all that good stuff."

"But we feel we are missing the right element. We have someone to test all our products for us, and we will do some of the testing too, but…" Fred smiled.

"We were hoping…well I was hoping…since this is my idea, that you would perhaps help us, be another brain in on the math. The Headmaster and most of the teachers have talked highly on your skills to learn and produce certain charms and potions. It seems you have a knack for such things," George insisted.

Christina paused and looked over at the two, "You honestly want me to be part of your evil deeds, even though I'm not part of the Weasley clan?"

"That can be easily fixed soon enough," Fred smiled. "If you ever meet our mother she'll adore you."

"Why so?"

"Cause you're a relative of Dumbledore's, that's why."

She looked at one twin at a time, examining their pleading faces, "I'll think on it," she answered with firm nod, "and once I know my answer, I'll give it to you. See you at lunch," before wondering off.

The first few days of class had been…to say the least, interesting. Christina had been finding herself more and more in the library researching spells for one reason. She wanted to catch Pettigrew before it was too late, but later enough so Harry had the chance to eaves drop on McGonagall and Fudge. It all seemed so far away. She shook her head and looked up at the class that was next, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their first class had been the basic expectations of the class, this one had to be a little more exciting. Well she hoped.

"So, do you have an answer yet?" George asked as he sat on her right. Fred sat on her left. Whatever class she had with these two they always sat on either side of her, than Lee would sit behind them. Truth was, Chris was secretly grateful for it instead of having to fend on her own in certain classes, like Professor Snape's. Truth was, she was the only Gryffindor he actually cared to be nice to, but never in class, only when he was catching her up to the rest of them in private lessons.

"Not yet," she answered. "but its leaning toward a yes so stop pestering me. I told you I would tell you when I knew the answer. I'm not leaving you in suspense for the joy of it."

"See, told you George," Fred smirked.

George reached over and whacked his brother on the back of the head.

"Oi!"

"Weasleys," Professor Lupin's voice warned making them turn their attention to the front. "Thank you boys," he gave them a kind smile before opening a side door in the class room that apparently led outside, "Now, if you would please follow me."

Christina frowned and glanced at the others before they all got up and began to move outside, "Professor?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Dumbledore?" Lupin responded. Christina winced slightly at the use of her fake name.

"What is the plan for today?"

"You will see in do time my dear. I think you'll like this," he gave her a reassuring smile as they continued out of the castle.

As they walked the professor stopped the class and pointed to a small group of little dark looking fairies. George frowned, "Fairies, Professor?"

"Not any Fairies, Mr. Weasley, but red caps. I came to understand your class was a little behind thanks to the last two defense teachers that taught here so I am catching you up to the level you should be at the best I can," the professor explained. "Now, who can tell me what a red cap is?"

Christina looked around and rose her hand. He nodded his head to her, "A red cap is a fairy or Goblin and they appear where blood has been spilt. Both are equally murderous to travelers, however."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor, now red caps will be found if your ever traveling through a forest and one must be very wary of them. At the slight scent of blood they'll attack so today you will be learning the proper spell to propel them," Professor Lupin explained.

The young woman beside the twins sighed, Dumbledore had taught her this over the summer.

Christina's head poked into Professor Snape's classroom, "Professor?" she called gently. "Could I ask you a few questions on the assignment sir?"

Professor Snape looked up at the young woman and waved his hand, "Come on in Ms. Dumbledore. Let me take a look."

Christina walked in slowly and set the book gently down on the professor's desk to the page she was having trouble with, "You mentioned in class that this potion was missing something and if we didn't find where it belonged and how to use it that the potion would end up blowing in our face. Thing is, sir, I can't seem to find the right additive. If one adds Gnome root it'll be come too strong and whoever is near it will lose their memory. Bat wing will make it useless and fairy dust just gives the user a euphoric feeling," she sighed while she flipped through the book.

A small smile curl on the professor's lips, "Perhaps you aren't looking quite right, Ms. Dumbledore." He stood and walked around behind her. Christina glanced back over at him as he leaned over her to look down at the book. "Tell me, what is better to use when calming ones brain enough to allow the potion to do its work."

She examined her mind for a moment before answering, "A mixture of Dark root and Gnome root… the dark root stops the over powering affects of the Gnome root when added to the potion… But it needs a tiny boost so…a pinch of pixie dust before muttering the incantation to seal the potion will add just the right boost?" she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Snape smiled and nodded his head, "Excellent, five points to Gryffindor."

"Sir?" she whispered in shock.

"I may not be fond of your class, Ms. Dumbledore, but I am proud of how far you've come along in the last three months. I don't know of any other student that would have the patients of will power to accomplish to much in a little time, and I do not say this often, but I am proud to say I am your teacher," Snape explained as he pulled away from the young lady.

"Sir? Can I ask you a…slightly personal question?" Christina asked.

Snape motioned for her to follow him to his office and she did. He took a seat in a large black leather chair and offered her a seat in the smaller version of the chair he sat in, "Please, continue, I will answer the best I can."

"All this business with Sirius Black… Do you really think he did it? About betraying his best friend to Lord Voldemort… Sir I know you were never fond of Black but…aside from how you feel about him…do you think he did?" she asked gently.

Severus Snape stared at the young woman. She had always been respectful and he felt at times that he was around Lilly all over again. Of course that was impossible because he had lost Lilly, but there was something about this young lady that made him think of her. She had Lilly's kind smile… The professor took a deep breath in and sighed, "Your right, in your view of my opinion on this man… Black and I went to school together and we never got along with one another….but… As much as I did know him I never thought he would do that… There were and still are days when I wonder…but there is no other way to prove it. If Pettigrew were alive…"

Christina fumbled with the book in her hand and she looked up at the professor, "What if I could prove it?" she asked. "No questions on what I know, but what if I had a way to prove it, to prove that Sirius Black _never_ would do that to the Potters…"

"Christina," he warned. "This is madness. Peter Pettigrew is dead. There is no way he could have survived that explosion."

"You don't know that," Chris insisted. "Professor, how could a single finger survive but no other trace of him was found? Don't you think that's just an ill-conceived way of trying to fake ones death?"

"Its madness, Ms. Dumbledore, now I suggest you go on to dinner before you are missed by your classmates," Professor Snape insisted.

"Professor," Christina whispered as they stood. "I know it sounds crazy…but… What if it was true? What if someone could prove it?"

"Then a poor man has had to suffer fourteen years in that dreaded prison for something he never did," Snape nodded. "That's all I can say to that."

"I'll prove it," she insisted as she left the room. "I will prove it."

Christina sat down at dinner in a somber silence not even paying attention to who she sat next to, "The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" a male voice across from her griped.

Chris looked up to see Ron Weasley glaring across the table from them over at the Slytherins, "At least Hagrid didn't get sacked," Harry insisted.

"What happened?" Christina asked looking over at them; Hermione sat across from the two boys.

"Today during Care for Magical Creatures," Hermione explained, "Draco made a Hippogriff mad and well…" she sighed. "He attacked Draco, Gits lucky he's still alive," she glared. "I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this..."

They all turned as Seamus called, "He's been sighted! He's been sighted!"

"Who?" Ron asked. The Gryffindor's all huddled around Seamus to look at the _Daily Prophet_ he had in his hands. A picture of Sirius Black was on the front page and Christina couldn't help but stare at it.

"Dufftown?" Hermione whispered. "That's not far from here..."

Neville Long-Bottom looked around at those around him, "You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?"

Lavender shook her head, "With the Dementors at every entrance?"

Ron looked over at the young lady, "Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?"

"Thank you Mr. Downer," Christina glared. Ron shrugged and sunk back. She just shook her head.

Bem, a boy from third year spoke, "That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

"You're all just paranoid," Christina insisted. "Well I'm not going to be. I'm going to keep my chin up and hope for the best, so should the rest of you. If you'll excuse me," she quickly got up from the table, apple in hand, and walked out of the dining hall.

**Note**: So thank you so much to the two that reviewed! It was awesome to hear from you. I hope you liked this chapter, things will begin to develop slowly on about everything, but you know, one review encourages me to add another chapter! So…review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was an hour before curfew and Christina found herself wondering the grounds outside. It was slightly cloudy and rain drizzled around her. She sighed and just kept walking there was no one else around except for her. Her mind wondered from her strange dreams involving Sirius Black and to her plan to expose Peter Pettigrew. The only problem was trying to keep the time line correct, to try and protect Cedric Diggory, who had become a good friend, and Harry all at the same time next year. She sighed and grumbled under her breath as she took a turn. Then Chris paused. She felt a presence. Not one she was used but it felt familiar all the same.

Her eyes turned to a black worn out looking dog that was hiding around a corner next to a bush, "_Sirius_," she whispered to herself as she crouched down. "Come here boy, I have something for yuh," she spoke holding out what of the apple she hadn't eaten. The dog's soulful grey eyes perked at the sight of food. "Come here, boy, its okay, I don't mean you any harm," she pulled her wand out and muttered a cutting spell and cut what was left of the apple and held it out to the dog. The dog quickly trotted over and happily took it. Christina smirked and scratched the dog behind his ears. "My names Christina, its nice to finally meet you Sirius."

The dog completely paused and looked up at her. A growl emitted from his throat. Christina sighed and didn't move from her spot, "I know your secret Sirius, I mean you no harm, and I don't intend to turn you in. I know Peter Pettigrew betrayed you and I know he's posing as Ron Weasley's rat. Please, just hear me out…"

The dog paused and began to run off, "Wait!" she called running after him. The rain began to poor down harder on them. She followed him to a large series of trees and jumped when he moved behind a bush and transformed into his human form. Christina looked down as he pulled clothes over himself before looking at her.

"How do you know all this?" he asked when he suddenly turned and pressed her up against a tree.

"I can't tell you," she insisted as pain shot up her back. Sirius let up slightly when he realized he had hurt her. "Well… It's complicated…"

Sirius stared at her. He knew her face, it was the same girl that appeared in his dreams but she looked so much younger then what he remembered, "I do not wish to put this on you, it is best if you never come out to find me," he muttered as he quickly turned from her.

"I want to help you," she insisted while touching his shoulders. Chris jumped back when a vision of him holding her crossed her mind. She shook it off and put her hand back on his shoulder. "Sirius, please, let me help."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"If it weren't true, you would have killed me by now," she insisted. "You know that part is true."

Sirius shook his head, "Leave," he told her, almost darkly. "Forget you saw me, forget we've talked. Never come looking for me."

"Sirius," she pleaded.

"Leave," he told her turning his back.

She looked down at the ground then back up at him, "I'll find a way to help you," she whispered. "Whether you like it or not, I will," she quickly stormed off.

Sirius stared at where she had been standing, "Its for the best," he insisted to himself. "She shouldn't be involved, it's mine to fix, no one else's."

Christina sighed and flipped through the next page. It was a Saturday and she was once again sitting in the library. She had been there for the last hour, trying to find the spell. Christmas coming slowly upon them. The young woman jumped when someone else plopped down next to her, "Hermione," she gasped. "You startled me."

"Sorry," Hermione gave her an apologetic smile. "All the other tables are full and…well I hope you don't mind if I sit here."

"Its fine," Chris smiled. "Actually…maybe you could help me, if you don't mind."

"But you're a fifth year," Hermione laughed gently. "What could I help you with that you wouldn't all ready know?"

"One day maybe I'll explain why," she told her calmly. "But I'm looking for this spell… It's to expose an Animagi. I know its difficult magic but… I can't ask professor McGonagall she'll ask questions…"

Hermione looked at Christina carefully then nodded her head, "I'll be right back."

Chris watched her walk away and frowned. She went back to looking through her book. A long moment passed before Hermione returned, a book in hand, "I was looking through his earlier and I thought it might help you. I'm not sure if it will have what you're looking for, but it's a good book and it may point you in the right direction."

Christina smiled, "Thank you so much," Hermione nodded her head. "Ummm… Well I should be getting to work on this so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I have class so I'll see you later Christina, good luck!"

"Its occurred to me that you haven't given us an answer yet," a voice spoke behind Christina a while later. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, with George Weasley standing behind her.

"Hmmm… How long has it been since you've asked this question?" she asked while she flipped a page.

George plopped down next to her with a kind smile, "It's been about two months. Halloween's passed, and well, I was hoping for a yes sometime soon."

She looked over at him for a moment then sighed, "Here, I'll make you a deal."

The twin's head perked up.

"You help me find a spell, and maybe help me learn it too, and I'll agree to help you and Fred," Chris offered.

George sat there for a moment, contemplating her words, "All right, lets get started, shall we?"

Fred glared as his twin and Christina sat next to each other the couch, laughing with one another while they looked through a book. Ever since he had seen George talking to Christina a few weeks ago they had been spending almost every waking moment together outside of class. Fred felt left out. Angelina wouldn't even hang out with him and Lee was always busy. Christina suddenly let out a cry of joy; "I think this is it!" she looked ecstatic.

George's eyes ran across the page a few times and then he smiled, "Yeah, I think your right… Wow this actually looks really easy."

"Lots of concentration though," she sighed. "and good aim, sometimes you can't get the…creature to hold still."

"Should be easy enough to learn though," George insisted. "I mean…its… well its just a spell you have to say and then aim at the Animagi you wish to transform back into human form, right?"

"That's what it looks like but…we'll never know tell we try it out… I say I'll give it a shot after Christmas is over," Christina told him.

"Why not try it now? That's not for another month and a half," he asked.

She gave him a knowing smile, "I have my reasons, and it will all fall into place once I work out the kinks."

"There's a plan?"

"Yep," she slowly stood, book in hand. "Now I believe I owe you something."

"Careful what you say, Chris," Fred laughed from the other side of the room. "He may take that one seriously and hold you to it."

Christina raised an eyebrow and looked back at George, "I'm not going to dance naked for you."

George made a face, "I would never ask that on a first date."

She completely froze, "Wha?"

The red headed twin cleared his throat and turned to look at her, "I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me… as a date…"

All she could do was stare, and that's what she did for five minutes until George spoke again.

"Chris?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

She didn't blink, she just nodded her head slowly, "uh huh…"

Fred laughed behind his hand and George glared at him before looking back at her, "You gonna answer?"

"I've never been asked out before," she told him without changing facial expressions.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Then will you go with me?" he asked again.

Chris opened her mouth to answer then shut it again. It seemed unsure what to say, "I want to say yes but…"

"There's someone else?"

"No," she laughed. "Of course not… not that popular of a girl here. Yes George, it would be fun."

A smile lit up across his face and he suddenly hugged her, "Great! I mean…smashing um… So just meet outside of the school when the group leaves and we'll walk there?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, sounds good. Um… Well I need to go work on my potions. Snape's been ragging me."

"I thought he liked you," Fred called.

Chris paused and looked at the other twin, "Some days," she explained. "Most days he's as cold to me as he is to everyone else. I think he's only nice to me in private is because I'm Dumbledore's niece."

She stood silently with the rest of the students while they handed their permission forms off to Professor McGonagall. George had just caught up with her and she had been watching the conversation between the professor and Harry, "But I don't say so. A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word."

Chris sighed and turned with George to head out, "We need to do something nice for him sometime," she insisted. "Its not his fault he didn't get his lousy Uncle to sign that piece of paper for him."

George glanced over at her, "So you know about that?"

She caught herself and shrugged, "Hermione and I talk a lot when we're in the library studying. She's the one who helped me find that book."

"Ah, I see," George chuckled. "Very unfortunate that is, about his uncle."

They walked the rest of the way with George telling her about what had happened over the last two years with Harry Potter. Of course, she knew all of this, but she had to listen, and hearing it from him was pretty funny. George was a very good story-teller. He had very vivid hand gestures and his eyes just lit up when he could tell a story. It was very entertaining.

When they finally arrived at the small village Christina stopped in front of a building and paused, "Um… George… Do you mind before we start if we stop by the Hog's Head for a moment?"

George looked at her with a raised eye-brow, "Do you mind if I ask you why?"

"My dad," she sighed while forcing the words out of her mouth, it was weird calling a man she had only seen a few times her father. "I told him the next time I go through Hogsmeade I would stop by. I wanted to ask him the best way to learn that spell… Is that okay?"

"That's fine," George answered quickly.

Christina gave him a thankful smile and walked in. The bartender looked up when they entered and a surprised but content smile appeared on the man's face, "If it isn't my _little girl_," he smiled. He was almost a younger version of the Headmaster with slight facial differences.

"Hey dad," she called as they walked in. "How's business?"

"It goes, ever so slowly," Aberforth chuckled. "Who is this young man?"

"This is my…friend, George Weasley. He has a twin named Fred," Christina told him. "Um… I don't have that much time right now because we have plans but I was hoping you could answer a question for me."

"Of course," he leaned forward. "What's the question."

Chris pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to him, "This spell… I was curious how easy it is to learn."

Aberforth looked at the piece of parchment then over at her, "Christina Burch Dumbledore, what are you planning?"

She looked over at George and leaned forward to whisper something to her adoptive-father, "I'm trying to help somebody, I'll explain more I promise, but right now I shouldn't say anymore."

He looked at her for a moment then nodded his head, "All right, but you promise you'll tell me when you can?"

Chris smiled, "Yep, I promise dad, I'll come by on the next trip, ok?"

"Have a good one young lady," he chuckled as he must up her hair.

George looked at her Chris as they waited for their butter beer in the Three-Broom Sticks, "You really shouldn't have paid for my drink," she insisted.

The twin smiled, "I wanted to," he insisted. "I may not be able to afford much right now but I can at least get you a drink. Once the business kicks into gear a little more it will be so much better."

She smiled slightly, "Well, you're optimistic."

"I can dream, and I hear dreams are something I should always believe in…or was that something you said…" he muttered.

Christina glared playfully and hit him in the shoulder, "Hey now! I meant that!"

"I know."

Their drinks were set gently in front of them and Christina looked down at the butterbeer. She had never had one before. The young woman sipped it and her eyes widened. It was actually really good. A smile spread over her lips and George chuckled, "Never had one before have you?"

"No," she shrunk back slightly. "Don't have them in America…"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, its really good," she laughed gently

"Good."

They walked along the street of Hogsmeade while Christina told him a story of one of her friends from America. George laughed at the end and gently put his arm around her waist. She set her head on his shoulder but froze as they began to walk into Honeydukes, "What is it?" George asked.

She stared at the shadow of a dog in the bushes, "Um… I have to run and do something… Would you mind if I met you inside in a few minutes?"

George looked at her and smirked, "Only if I can do something first."

Chris raised an eye brow, "What?"

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Christina froze completely for a moment then returned the kiss. George chuckled and looked at her, "Ok, now I'll let you go for a little bit."

Christina watched him walk into Honeydukes before turning and walking as quickly as she could after the dog trotting away. She glanced to her right as she passed Hermione and Ron, "Hey guys!" she called before continuing after the scraggily looking dog. She slid across a patch of ice before turning again. A hand suddenly grabbed her by her jacket and pulled into an ally, "AH!"

"What in the world do you think your doing?" a male voice growled as she was pushed against a wall.

"Sirius!" she snapped making him let go of her. "What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?" he whispered harshly. "I told you to stay away."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm helping whether you like it or not," she sneered. "Sirius, I can get Pettigrew away from Ron, you can't without being seen! If you kill the damn rat you'll never be free and I know I can help, please let me."

Sirius stood there for a moment and looked down at her, "You shouldn't be risking yourself to help someone you don't know. Its strange enough you all ready know these things about me. You shouldn't be here. Get back to your boy."

"You saw…." She shook her head quickly. "I'm not from here," she told him. "I'm from a different time and I guess plane of existence… You deserve to know that since…I know your secret…"

He looked at her, "Do what you care to do, but I can't guarantee anything you do will be safe."

"I know… If I keep my secrets to myself for a time, I should be able to do this," she sighed. "I…" she glanced around. "Be safe, stay covered, don't come into the castle."

"But Pettigrew."

She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, "Don't come into the castle," she warned before walking off. The young lady stopped in front of Honeydukes and sighed. "Well… This is going to be an interesting Christmas. Better start talking to George to see if he'll show me that map."

**Note**: So… Here's the next chapter. I got this review, which I guess I should say thank you for your criticism? (you know who you are :P) But I know Snape was a little out character in chapter 2, but it happens and it'll just work for what I'm doing for the story line so hmmm… anyway I will be going through the other chapters later and taking care of grammar and spelling and all that. Thanks so much to those who reviewed and liked it! It was great to hear it!

Oh and you know, review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Christina paused at the stairwell to the fifth year's girl dorm and looked back at George, "I had a lot of fun George… That kind of was my first date…and kiss… and it was nice… Thank you so much."

George smiled gently and pulled her into a hug. When he pulled back he cleared his throat, "So um… Next Hogsmeade trip my brother and I weren't really planning on going but… There's something I would like to show you… If that's ok?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "That would be wonderful. So I'll be seeing you?"

"I certainly hope so," George chuckled while he took a step forward. Christina swallowed, her eyes became slightly bigger as if nervous. He leaned forward gently and kissed her.

"Its so cute!" a familiar voice called.

"Fred," George growled as both of them turned to look at the other twin.

"Oh did I interrupt the first kiss?" Fred asked with a hopeful look.

Christina took a careful step toward Fred, "Actually no, you didn't Fred," she winked, "You interrupted the second kiss, but don't worry, I'll be sure to interrupt your first kiss with a girl," before giving George another hug, "Night, thanks again," before bounding upstairs.

Fred rolled his eyes at the grin on George's face, "Oh get off it George. So what? You got two kisses, nothing to be proud of."

George just shook his head, keeping the same grin, "Oh my worser half, you wouldn't understand, you sadly weren't there for any of it except the last little bit. You wouldn't understand how amazing she is."

Chris stared at Ron's rat in silence while Hermione and Ron continued to argue over their animals. She glared at the rat and began to point two fingers at her eyes then at the rat. The rat turned its head slightly and made a slight squeak. Ron paused and looked at Christina, "Oh what, now your out to kill my rat too?!"

The young woman quickly straightened her back, "What?! No! Of course not Ron! I was just bored, I've got all my homework done, its Sunday, there's nothing to do, so I'm playing mind games with the creature."

Hermione hid a laugh, "Mind games? It's not even a magical rat. You should have seen the rats at the pet store where I got my cat, in which Ronald here claims that my cat keeps trying to kill his rat! Its only a cat's primal instinct, I can't help it if you don't keep him locked up!"

"Hey Ron!" Christina called as she stood, trying to stop their full out fight before she left, "Um… If you ever need someone to watch your rat… sometime after Christmas I would love to keep him for a little bit. My owl's always off taking letters to my friends in America around that time of year and… Well the company would be good," she turned her head and made a face at how horrible she was at making up this lie.

"That would be great, Christina," Ron smiled. "It will help me keep from losing him!" he glared at Hermione who made a face at him. "I'll come get you when I need help, okay?"

"K!" Chris smiled before bounding off, "That was way too easy," she muttered before heading to bed.

"Hey… Lee," Chris whispered turning around. "Why time of the month is it?"

"Chris!" Fred whispered. "How would Lee know what time of the month it is?"

Her eyes widened, "NO!" she snapped. "Not. That! I mean is it the full moon?"

George leaned over, "Yeah, it was last night, and for another two nights."

"Oh," she gave him a smile. "Right…Good to know."

"Were you helping someone with a werewolf project or something?" Fred asked.

"No, I just wasn't paying attention to the moon the other night and I always like to know, incase I wanna you know for a walk or something… It's always good," she laughed to herself and shrugged at the odd looks the other three were giving her. "What?"

"Nothing," George chuckled as he put an arm around her. "Your just so cute."

Chris looked at him, "And now its public and verbal affection? I dunno how much of this I can handle."

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked with one of his puppy dog faces.

"Me too?" Fred asked, attempting to give the same face.

Christina raised an eyebrow at Fred before putting her hand up against his face and turning and kissing George. George chuckled at his twin but was suddenly pushed away from Chris by a spell, "Mr. Weasley, I will not permit such displays of public affection in any classroom."

Chris stared as Professor Snape stalked into the classroom. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, not the Potions classroom. Fred frowned and spoke up, "Professor Snape, where is Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid he has fallen ill and is momentarily taken a leave of absence. Now if you would be so kind Mr. Weasley to raise your hand before you speak," he turned with all his gracefulness to the class. His eyes grazed over them, "Now if you would be so kind as to turn to page 450, I will begin to the lesson," he turned and began to walk, but he paused when Christina raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Dumbledore?"

"Sir? We're only on page 200, Dark Creatures of the Abyss… We haven't even begun to review werewolves yet, Professor Lupin has all ready gone over them," she spoke.

"That's ten points from Gryffindor for telling me what I all ready know, thank you, now please, turn to page 450," he growled before beginning the lecture. Chris glared at him and turned to the page, muttering under her breath.

"I can't believe him," George growled. "You asked a simple question and he takes points. He's never done that, not to you at least."

"Words probably gotten around that he's sweet on me," she sighed. "George, don't worry about it, it's not a big deal. I'm over it."

"Greasy git," George muttered.

"George!" she warned.

"Sorry."

"What's going on over here?" Fred asked. There was a hold up on the stairwell.

They were just behind Harry, Neville, and a few others, "What's the hold-up? Did Neville forget the password again?" Ron asked

"Hey!" Neville warned.

"Sorry," Ron shrugged.

Christina's eyes widened, "I'll be back," she told the twins before quickly hurrying off.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy..." Percy called, very irritated. He passed Christina as she hurried by. "Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched."

Chris hurried out of the castle just as the large doors of the castle closed behind her. She pulled her cloak even tighter around her body as she ran across the cold green field. Christina then continued to run. She knew where she was going; she was going to Hogsmeade, to the Shrieking Shack. If she knew the incantation she would have gone through the willow but she didn't know it. So now she was running toward the village, as fast as she could. Falling once in a while, she wouldn't be able to go back to the castle tonight, it was on lock down, and she hoped to Merlin that she didn't run into a Dementor on her run to the Shrieking Shack.

The young woman slid to a stop in front of the shack and took in a deep breath. It was too dark to really see anything so she began to feel around the outside walls with her hands, "There has to be a door… I can't scream his name… What did they call him in the book… What was it," she muttered to herself as she continued to search, "Oh yeah… Padfoot!" she suddenly called. "PADFOOT!"

A movement near by caught her attention and she turned to look. A pair of grey eyes peered out at her, "Sirius!" she hissed. "I'm going to kill you! What the hell were you thinking?! Setting off like that, attacking the portrait of the Fat Lady?! I told you not to come to the castle! Now your just making them even more paranoid then ever!"

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you here just to yell at me?! I thought you would take too long, I have to get to Pettigrew!" he insisted as he grabbed her forearm and began to drag her off into the creaky building.

"And I will be able to soon, if you would just show a small bit of patience!" she told him darkly as he led her into the building and blocked the door way behind them. Then she paused. "Sirius…what about Professor Lupin? Its still the full moon."

"He's staying in his office," Sirius explained, not bothering to ask how she knew about the professor's condition. "He is yet to show up here yet."

"Right," Chris nodded. "Umm…" she noticed they were heading down a tunnel. "Sirius… I kind of can't go back to the castle tonight…"

"Your not staying here," he told her.

"Well…" Christina sighed. "I… I should have thought this through before I left the castle. They locked down the castle because you decided to attack one of the paintings. They think you might still be in there… I was just making sure you were out I guess… Didn't really think about it…"

Sirius sighed, "Fine… Fine I'll let you stay tonight, but just tonight!"

She smiled and suddenly gave him a hug, "Thank you!" before wondering further into the shrieking shack.

Snape walked up to the headmaster slowly while the other students around the Great Hall slept. He had concern written across his face, "I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle."

Dumbledore nodded as the two walked slowly down the aisle of sleeping children, "I didn't really expect him to linger."

"Sir… There's one other thing… Your niece… Christina… She's gone missing… No one has seen her since the attack on the Gryffindor dorm," Snape told him in a hushed tone.

"Hmmm…" The headmaster nodded. Her didn't look that concerned to tell the truth, but he did have that sparkle in his eye. The one that said he knew something.

"Sir?"

"She'll be somewhere, Severus, and I assure you your new star fifth year isn't in any danger, I would know," Dumbledore assured him. "But tell me, I fear something else is on your mind."

Christina looked around at the one room that had any real furniture in it; the one room that had the one bed in the entire Shrieking Shack. It was big enough to fit both of them but they didn't have much for blankets. Sirius sighed and looked at her, "You chose to stay."

"Well, I forgot how empty this place was…" she closed her eyes. "I mean… I wasn't thinking…"

"I think you need to come clean with your story, Christina," Sirius told her while he led her to the bed and made her sit. The older man sat next to her. "and the sooner you do, I think the better we will be."

"You wouldn't hurt me," she told him calmly, "You didn't even have it in you to kill Peter when you had the chance to, Sirius, if you hadn't hesitated everything would have been fine."

"Like that," he told her. "You have to explain to me how you know things like that."

"I did tell you I was from a different time," she pointed out. "Shouldn't that explain it?"

"No," he told her. "It doesn't. If you're from a different time, you originally at one point weren't here. I must have caught Peter at some point, without any help right?"

She looked over at him but didn't say anything. Christina shook her head and looked back down at the ground.

"Christina?"

Chris closed her eyes and looked back at him, "Sirius… I can't tell you anything…but where I come from… Everything here, that happens here, is in a book… I don't know why or how I got here but I am… All I know is… There are things I wish to change but I can't tell you… not yet, not until I fix it."

Sirius sighed, "I suppose…" he shook his head. "Its late, you need your rest so you can make class in the morning. You'll have to survive with sleeping with an older man for warmth. Do you think you'll survive."

She gave him a slight smile, "Well… I suppose… You haven't given me a reason not to trust you."

"Come on," he chuckled as he moved toward the bed. "I'll at least get one night of warmth."

**Note**: Hmmm… Bum bum bum :P How was that? Was it okay? I dunno… I'll figure it out later. Thanks so much to my reviewers! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"Christina?" a male voice spoke._

_She turned her head slowly and looked at the young man known as Cedric Diggory, "Hm?"_

_"Earlier… You said that something bad was going to happen…" he whispered, they were walking down a dark corridor in Hogwarts. "I… What did you mean?"_

_Chris looked at him and sighed, "Have you ever felt something bad was going to happen? Or you knew something bad would happen and you wanted to stop it from happening but didn't know how?"_

_Cedric nodded his head slowly, "Yeah… I think I know what you mean…"_

_She looked down at her hands, "There are things that… I fear will not go over well in the next two years and… I want to be able to stop it… I don't know how though…"_

_"Like what?" he asked while pausing their walk._

_Her eyes remained glued to the ground, "Ced… I can't tell you… Please don't make me."_

_"Christina," he whispered. "Is it about me?"_

_"Kind of," she answered gently. "Part of it is… It's about this whole tournament thing coming up… You're too good of a friend for me to lose Ced… When you're…What if you're chosen and in one of these tasks your killed? I'll never forgive myself…ever…"_

_Cedric pulled himself in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Then I'll be careful, if I make it, or if you do, we'll be each others support team. Kind of like a second Lt."_

_"You watched Muggle TV over the summer didn't you?" she teased._

_"Maybe," he chuckled. "But we'll make that promise right?"_

_Christina smiled. "Right!"_

Her eyes slowly slid open as a small glaze of son found its way over her face. She turned her head and snuggled into the soft heat below her and around her waist. She yawned and opened her eyes even more before realizing where she was and how she had arrived in this particular situation. A strong arm was wrapped comfortably around her waist without any means of letting go and her head was rested perfectly on Sirius's chest. Truth was, even though he was still a little thinner then he should have been for being in prison all those years, Sirius still had some good muscle tone about him. Slowly she began to attempt to move away from him but his grip tightened around her waist.

"You can't leave yet," he muttered without opening his eyes.

"Sirius," she sighed. "I have to get to class on time before they realize I really was gone."

He opened an eye and looked over at the young woman, "Christina, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

He blinked and slowly sat up as she sat up, his arm kept a good grip on her waist, not painful. It was more of; he wanted to make sure she was real, that the night before wasn't some huge…thing that didn't happen. Christina couldn't blame him, he had been alone for the last thirteen years or so, and a companion was something he was probably in desperate need of.

"Dear Lord, I'm almost old enough to be your father," he muttered as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"But your not," she pointed out. "You certainly aren't my father, I always forget his age."

"What is your full name, Christina?"

"Christina Burch Dumbledore."

He nodded and then his eyes widened, "Your professor Dumbledore's child?"

"No," she quickly corrected him. "I'm his niece, I'm his brother, Aberforth's daughter."

"Oh," he nodded with a small understanding. A small moment of silence passed while they two just sat there. "Will you come visit me again?"

Her eyes snapped to look at him in surprise. Earlier he was telling her to leave him alone and now he was asking for her to come back, "Are you sure?"

"I've been alone for…so long and just to know I have someone on my side, someone that's helping me and being a friend," he explained slowly. "Its… Something I've needed for a long…long time… Is that all right, us being friends?"

"Its fine," she smirked. "I'll come by and bring you dinner if you come in your dog form to the area next to the pumpkin patch… Can you do that?"

Sirius gave her a warm smile, "Yes, I can."

Christina quickly ran up into the Gryffindor Tower as fast as she could. She froze at a voice, "Chris!" she turned to find one of the twins. She sometimes could tell them apart, but it wasn't as easy as many thought it would be.

"Hey," she called carefully.

"George has been looking everywhere for you, where you been?" it was Fred.

"Went to see my dad," she insisted. "I figured he wanted to know about the attack so… You know…"

"Well its good to see your safe, you better hurry though, we have potions in ten minutes," Fred told her.

"Thanks!" she called before running up to her room and grabbing her supplies for her first class.

She wasn't sure why she came to the match; no matter what happened Christina knew how it ended. Harry would fall off his broom, the Nimbus 2000 would be get smashed into itty bitty pieces and Cedric would catch the Snitch. No matter the reason, she was still compelled to come watch the match. It might have been because George was in it, it could have been because it was her house that was playing, or it was because it _was_ her first real chance to actually see a Quidditch match instead of just reading about it in a book. It was freezing, rain down pouring, and Hermione, Ron, and Christina were all huddled under a water repellent charm with a blanket wrapped around them as they yelled for their team.

As the match moved on Christina found herself watching the far reaches of the sky for the looming shapes of the Dementors. As long as she had been in the castle she had not actually seen one. There were moments when every ounce of happiness seemed to zap out of existence with in her but she hadn't seen the dark figures that loomed over the castle. Then she watched both Cedric and Harry zoom up. Cedric quickly pulled back but Harry kept going. Then he was gone, "Chris, what are you looking at?" Ron asked.

"Harry's up there," she whispered as she searched the sky. "Oh no," both Hermione and Ron looked where she was and watched two dark figures head in the direction Harry had gone.

With in a moment a figure came falling down, Chris covered her mouth and Hermione hid her face in Ron's shoulder. Professor Dumbledore quickly stood and yelled out a spell stopping Harry from hitting the ground. All three gave out a sight of relief. They were pulled from their small excitement when Hufflepuff was declared the winner of the match. Cedric had caught the Snitch.

Chris waited outside of the Gryffindor's dressing rooms for the twins to appear. Slowly George exited, his brother right behind him talking to Lee. The twins looked upset and grumpy, "Hey," she called catching the twin's attention.

George seemed to perk up instantly, "Hey to you too, aren't you freezing?"

She shrugged as she began to walk beside him toward the castle, "Nothing that can't easily fixed."

A sly smile crossed the twin's face and he put his arm around her, "Better?"

Christina shrugged, "A little… I'm sorry about the match."

George shrugged, "Its not a problem. As long as Harry is ok and you're here to see me so its all good."

She smiled and set her head on his shoulder, "We could go with the rest of the team and make sure he's okay if you wanted to."

He nodded, "Sounds great!" before he took her hand they quickly ran into the castle. It was, somehow, beginning to rain even harder.

Sirius watched silently in his Animagis form a little off in the shadows. He felt his gut twinge slightly as they ran into the castle, _You're a fool_, he thought to himself as he began to pad off toward the Whomping Willow. _She's young, you're not as young as you used to be Sirius, and she's a good person. Somehow she knows the truth and wants to help you…_ he prodded at the trunk of the Willow and entered quickly before the door shut. He continued on down the long tunnel, still as a dog. _Besides, I have Harry to worry about, she's only two, three years older then him. I don't think he would take well having a Godmother that young_. He paused _What the hell am I thinking?! Your just a lonely man, Sirius, and she's the first female to show you __**any**__ attention in the last twelve years that knows your human_. Slowly he reformed into himself and leaned against the wall of the shrieking shack.

"Then why," he spoke out loud, "does it bother me to see her with another young man?" Sirius closed his eyes. "She is my friend, that's all she see me as, a friend she's helping out… You barely know this girl, Sirius, you can't have fallen for her…"

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked as he, the entire team, Hermione, Christina, and half of Gryffindor stood around Harry's sick bed.

Fred nudged his little brother, "Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet."

"I think it was more then fifty feet, Fred," Christina commented.

Fred made a face while George looked at Ron, "Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking."

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," Harry muttered.

They all turned quickly to look at the young man, "Harry! How're you feeling?"

"Brilliant," Harry told them sarcastically as he began to sit up a little.

"Gave us a right good scare, mate," Fred told him.

Harry put his glasses on and looked around him, "What happened?"

Ron gave him a sad look, "You fell off your broom."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I meant the match, who won?"

An uncomfortable silence passed around them and Christina answered first, "No ones blames you," she insisted.

Hermione nodded her head, "The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off."

Harry nodded and gave a sigh. Ron looked around and spoke, "There's something else you should know…"

"Your really a woman," Christina smiled. They all looked at her, "What? I was hoping it might… I dunno sooth the blow…"

"What do you mean sooth the blow?" Harry asked.

Everyone shifted and George put an arm around Christina and patted her shoulder, "You tried."

Ron handed him a piece of cloth with splintered and destroyed wood in it, "Your Nimbus – when it blew away? -- it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well..."

"See," Chris insisted. "Being a woman would be so much better then a destroyed broom."

Fred chuckled slightly but gave Harry a mournful look, "Sorry mate."

"So the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow," Christina yawned as she and George sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yep, and I believe you and I have plans while everyone is gone," George told her with a sly smile.

Chris looked at him carefully, "I told you last time, I'm not gonna prance around naked in front of you."

He gave her a slightly sad face then shrugged, "That's all right, wasn't what I had planned. Anyway, it's a secret."

"Poor Harry though," Christina sighed. "He lost his broom, can't go to Hogsmeade. Too bad we can't do anything for him," she gave him a shrug. "Oh well… Would you look at the time? I really need my sleep if I'm going to rested enough for your _surprise_," she kissed him on the cheek and quickly stood. "Night George!"

"Night," George said slowly while he watched her walk off. His eyes suddenly lit up and he quickly bounded toward the fifth year boy's dormitory, "Fred! I have an idea about that map!"

**Note**: So… There we go, an update of coolness YAY! Yeah, but I must think those who reviewed! I love you guys! You left a smile on my face and warm fuzzy feeling in my belly. And you know, I had a moment of egoness which is cool. I hope you liked this one!

And you know the drill…review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So you and that kid… You two dating?" Sirius asked one day while they sat in the shrieking shack. It was early in the morning and Christina wasn't meeting up with George until after the others left for Hogsmeade, he said he and Fred had something to do that was very important.

"Who, George?"

"Is that his name, red hair, has a twin?"

Christina laughed gently, "Yep. I dunno if we are… I mean we've gone on one date, and I guess this afternoon is our second one… We aren't an official couple, I mean he hasn't asked me out… well I mean he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend."

Sirius nodded, "Ah, if he did would you?"

The young woman paused, her mug of hot co-co in hand, "I dunno… He's sweet, and he's good to me…" she shrugged. "I suppose I'll just have to see. Have you been spying on me, Sirius?"

The older man cleared his throat, "No, of course not, Chris, why would I? If I was spying on you it was just by coincidence. You know I'm always on the look out for that damn rat,"

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed as she took a sip of her drink. "He helped me find a spell to expose Pettigrew and I promised him anything, well not anything but you know what I mean…so he asked me out on a date…"

He nodded his head slowly, "I see… How's Harry doing?"

"Good… He's surviving. Terrified that you're out to get him," she told him. "The entire wizarding population is convinced you're here to get him, to finish of your 'master's' work," she pushed him gently in a teasing manner.

"Except one."

"Except one what?"

Sirius chuckled, "The entire wizarding population, except one."

"Except two," she insisted.

He paused and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Peter knows your not out to get Harry either, remember?" she pointed out. "So there are two people in this world that believe and know you are innocent. There is just sadly only one to help."

"He deserves to die for what he did to Lilly and James," Sirius told her darkly.

Christina scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "We'll get this sorted out," she insisted. "I promise, Sirius, I'll do whatever is in my power to clear your name. You'll have your life back, you'll be a Godfather to Harry, and everything will be fine."

A moment of silence passed and he looked at her, "I never told you I was Harry's Godfather."

"I know," she gave a yawn and snuggled a little closer, her hand cupping her mug softly. "You also never told me your name, about Professor Lupin, or about Pettigrew."

"Point taken," he chuckled. "You'll tell me everything one day won't you?"

"The moment Voldemort," Sirius took a double take at the name, "is no longer terrorizing the population it will all be told. I'll tell you everything," she gave him a smile, _if you live to see that day_, she thought to herself, keeping the smile on her face.

"Voldemort was destroyed," Sirius insisted.

She slowly sat up and looked at him, "You don't know that. No one knows that, Sirius. In Harry's first year Voldemort used one of the professor's as a host, his soul is still out there. It was in a journal his second year. I wish it weren't true but his followers are still out there, trying to find a way to bring him back. It's all a matter of time before one of them figures it out. It could be tomorrow, next month, a year from now or even twenty years for all we know. When it comes, we'll be ready… Dumbl- my uncle will be out there to help."

"He's really not your uncle is he?" he asked.

"Figure that one out all on your own?" she laughed. "I told you I was from a different time, remember?"

"Right," he nodded his head. "You've just got me convinced that your… Well you seem to fit so well in this world."

"Really, you think so?" she asked, with a genuine look of surprise on her face.

"Yes I do," he chuckled while he ruffled up her hair. "Why do you insist on calling him your uncle around me when I know the truth?"

"Because," she shrugged while she began to make what was left of their breakfast disappear, "I have to get used to saying, 'Uncle Albus' I have to fool everyone else around here other then him and you. Can't blow my cover."

"Do you really have to go?" he asked as they stood.

Christina looked at him, a look of true loss in his eyes, "Sirius," she sighed, "I promised George I would meet him."

Sirius cleared his throat, "Of course, how could I forget? It's just nice having someone to talk to is all…"

She smiled and touched his scruffy cheek, "I will be back," Christina insisted, "and when I am maybe I'll have good news. After today, if everything goes as planned I can finally expose that rat."

A look of pure, almost childish hope, appeared in Sirius's eyes, "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't bring your hopes up just to let them crash," she insisted. "But I promise, I will come get you, I will."

He nodded as he watched her walk out of the shack. Sirius sighed and leaned his back up against one of the walls, "She only a girl mate," he told himself. "Only a girl…who has finally shown some true kindness in such a long time. Get it out of your head, your too old, she's found a guy," he growled under his breath before turning to the bed.

**XxXxX**

Christina quickly walked into the Gryffindor tower to find it almost completely empty, except for a small note just hanging in the middle of the room. It was blinking her name across the from of the envelope. She grabbed it and opened it.

_Christina,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower._

_George_.

She looked at the note before quickly turning around and heading in the direction of the Astronomy tower. She climbed up the winding stairs until she made it to the top and paused when there was no one be seen. The young woman frowned while she walked forward, the cold winter air nipping gently at her bare skin, "George?" she called carefully. "George, are you here?"

"Hey," a voice spoke above her making her jump. There was George, floating above her on a broomstick.

"George!" she gasped. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

"Taking you for a broom ride," he smiled as he let the broom lower so she could get on.

Christina looked at the stick then at George, "They never taught us how to ride a broom in America," she told him slowly.

"I'm the one steering, it shouldn't be a problem," he chuckled. "Please?"

"I'm afraid of heights," she insisted. "Do we have to do this?"

George put out his lower lip gently and widened his eyes, "Pwease?"

"George," she whined. "Why?"

"You won't regret it, I'll be gentle," he insisted.

The young woman raised an eye brow, "That is wrong on so many levels… All right, fine but the moment you start attempting to scare me and I don't like it, you have to promise we'll land."

"Promise," he smiled before he helped her onto the broom. He gently got on behind her and put one arm around her waist and the other on the broomstick. "Ready?"

"No, but go all ready," she huffed.

The broom lifted and zoomed off into the cold air of the day. Christina leaned back into George as they flew around the castle and then over the lake. For a moment, she forgot her fear of heights and flying and she stared at the beauty of the winter day, "Wow," she whispered under her breath.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" George asked.

A smile appeared on her face, "I never thought… Its so… Its amazing George… Your not doing this to try and sleep with me are you?"

"No!" he chuckled. "I don't like moving that fast, besides, I want to make sure you want to be with me before I make us official anyway."

"That's funny because Sir-" she stopped herself, "because um… earlier today I was asked if we were dating."

"Really?" he chuckled. "By who?"

"I don't remember," she answered off-handedly. "It doesn't matter anyway. What are we anyway?"

"Well, I like you," he told her as they flew closer to the lake, Christina just stared at the glittering darkness of the water. "I want to date you, make it official, but I want to make sure this is what you want first."

Christina smiled slightly, "I've never heard a guy say that before."

"Well I would be your first boyfriend," he pointed out. "If we became official, and well I want to be a good first boyfriend, and in order to do that, you have to be sure you want me to be your first boyfriend."

She looked back at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Not sure quite yet, but I'll let you know when I figure it out," he insisted. "So you use that spell we looked up yet?"

"Not yet, I will soon," she told him. "The moment's almost right."

"You ever going to tell me why you were looking for it?" George asked.

Chris sighed inwardly. She was kind of tired of answering this question, but her secret couldn't be let loose yet, "Soon, it will unfold itself soon."

They flew around for what it seemed hours before she and George landed safely back at the Astronomy tower. Christina bit her bottom lip and turned to look up at the twin, "Thank you so much… I'm sorry I was so difficult to get to do this."

"Regret it?"

"No," she smiled.

"Good," he whispered before pressing his lips gently against her's. Chris giggled gently against him and slowly pulled away, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you will," she smiled before turning to leave. "George?" she asked turning to look back at him, but the young man was all ready gone. Christina shrugged and continued down to head to dinner.

**XxXxX**

Later that night Christina was wondering down the halls of Hogwarts with an empty rat cage in hand. She was in on a mission to find a missing rat. Ron was convinced that Hermione's cat had eaten the damn thing, but no, Chris knew better. She gently called out, "Scabbers!" she whispered. "Here Scabbers!" she gave a sigh and set the cage down before calling again, "Free cheese, free food for the first rat to make it into the cage! Free cheese, free food for the first rat to-" CLANG!

Christina looked down to find an unconscious rat laying next to the side of the cage. He had obviously ran into the side in such an excitement. Obviously the rat had been missing for a while and hadn't eaten that much. With a look of loathing she picked up the rat and plopped it into the cage before shutting it and locking it. Then she was off. Even though she had been in the castle for a while, Christina still didn't know how to get to her 'Uncle's' office in the dark, so she went to the first person she knew would help her.

Her hand banged against a wooden door manically until finally she heard movement. After quite a few locking mechanisms the door opened slowly and behind it appeared a very tired looking Remus Lupin, "Morning Professor!" she spoke cheerily.

"Ms. Dumbledore, not that I'm not thrilled to see you in such a good mood, and with Mr. Weasley's rat, but could you do the honor as to why you are here?" he asked while still waking from his sleep.

Christina looked down at the cage, "I need you to do something for me," she told as she walked in.

The professor frowned and looked at her then to the cage as she set it on his desk, "Yes?"

"Look at the rat," she told him plainly.

"Why would I look at the rat," he gave a sigh. "Ms. Dumbledore, its three in the morning, you are carrying around a non-magical creature why? Have you been drinking?"

"Nah!" she waved her hand. "Just look, please? Look at his paws."

"I'll indulge you this once, but if this doesn't have a point I will have to dock points from you house," he warned as he leaned down to look at the rat. He shifted slightly. "Hmmm… He's missing a finger."

"You remember Wormtail correct?" she asked.

"Of course-" he paused. "Christina, how would you? What has he got to do with this. He has been dead for almost over twelve years."

"No, he hasn't," she told him sternly. "Tell me professor after Sirius Black supposedly…killed all those muggles and Pettigrew what was left of the man?"

"His finger what has this…?"

"What was his Animagis form sir?"

A sudden realization came over the man's face, "It was a rat… This couldn't be him, it's all just a coincidence…"

"Can we test that theory sir?" she asked, the rat was beginning to rouse slowly. "I would like to take the rat to my Uncle and see if it is true or not. I need witnesses if it is."

Remus Lupin looked at the young woman for a long time, but jumped when the rat began to make a ruckus with in the cage. He nodded his head, "I will go wake a few other Professor's wait for me, all right?"

"Yes sir," she answered and sat down in one of the extra chairs in his office. Professor Lupin quickly left. She looked at the frantic rat and glared, "Your going to get what you deserve Pettigrew, after all these years of waiting, your going to get what you deserve."

Quite a few minutes later Professor Lupin re-appeared, "Follow me please, Christina," he told her. "Bring the rat."

Chris picked up the cage, the rat was still panicking. They began to walk toward the Headmaster's office and with every step Christina's heart began to race more and more. She hoped that this would work, she couldn't let Sirius down, not when she was so close.

**Note**: MWAHAHAHA! Sorry…moment… So… I updated with all my updateyness. YAY! Thank you so much to who reviewed, you know who you are! I hope you enjoyed it, and… well it was a cliff-hanger wasn't it? Next chapter should be interesting to say the least. So any who… I will be off, do homework, start on the next chapter, all that.

You know the drill, the review thing, its always good, especially for the whole updating thing. :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christina walked into Dumbledore's office and frowned when all the professors were in the office as well. From Professor Binns to Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall gave the young lady a smile and gestured for her to walk toward her "uncle".

"You do realize, Ms. Dumbledore," Professor Snape spoke, "that if your wrong about this crazy theory of yours that you are in a lot of trouble for being out of bed this late and making us all get up."

"Hey, I didn't get you up, I just got him up," she looked over at Professor Lupin. "Besides, I'm willing to take this risk if it means setting free a man who was wrongly condemned."

"Headmaster," Snape sighed, "she wasn't even old enough to remember any of this when it happened. Are you seriously going to indulge this?"

Professor Dumbledore looked down at her with a kind knowing smile, "She is my niece, Severus, remember? The last few months, according to much of the staff, she has been quite busy in the library researching something that hasn't had anything to do with school. If a student is that committed then I believe we should give her a chance. Please, my dear, continue."

She took in a deep breath and set the cage down on the headmaster's desk, "When I open the cage could you levitate the…rat so he doesn't escape while I attempt to perform the spell?"

"Attempt?" Professor Snape sneered. "You have never performed the spell before? How do you know its, _Pettigrew_?"

Christina turned to the Professor and glared, "When we last really spoke, sir, you didn't seem to be too against the idea. I believe you said that you couldn't believe that Sirius actually did it! You said my theory was crazy on trying to prove it! Now! No disrespect to you sir, but I am going to make this right!"

"I would listen to her, Severus," Dumbledore told him with a proud smile.

"Please dear," McGonagall spoke. "continue, and I will help if you need it."

"Thank you," Chris smiled before returning to look at the cage. She unlatched it and watched as the headmaster let the rat float into the air. For a moment she closed her eyes, _This has to work_, she told herself, _the universe brought me here for a reason, this has to work_. She took in a deep breath and pointed her wand at the rat as she spoke, "_Vicissitudo tergum!_"

The rat began to shift and form slowly while it let out an uncomfortable squeak. Chris took a step back as the rat's hands began to grow into human hands and his body grew massively. The last thing to change was his hideous head into a man's head. Before them floated a pudgy grimy looking man. His eyes widened and at first nothing was said. Christina crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Snape, "Told you so," before looking back at the rat.

"Oh thank goodness!" the small pudgy man spoke. "Professor Dumbledore! You have come to save me from being trapped as a rat!"

"Don't try and weasel your way out of this, Peter," Professor Lupin spat darkly behind him.

"Remus!" Peter attempted to look happy to see his friend. "Old friend! I never thought I would see you again!"

"I will alert the Minister, Headmaster," McGonagall spoke before quickly heading off.

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore nodded before looking over at Snape. "Get him tied up until we can figure out the best action to be taken. Remus, I believe you and Christina had better go wake up Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter."

"When you say Weasley you mean Ron right?" Chris asked.

A smile crossed over the old man's face and he nodded, "Yes, my dear. Now you had better get a move on. Harry needs to know the truth of what occurred the night his parents died. I fear he may know the wrong version."

**XxXxX**

"How did you know?" Professor Lupin asked as the two of them walked toward the Gryffindor tower.

Christina looked at the older man and sighed, "I can't tell you. It's difficult to explain period."

"But you knew, about his Animagis form," Remus insisted. "You knew the name that we gave him in school, Wormtail. None of us even knew that Peter had been James and Lilly's Secret Keeper…"

"And you didn't did you until now? I didn't even have to tell you that, sir," she reminded him. "You figure that out on your own. When it happened, did you even think Sirius had done it?"

A look of displeasure crossed his face, "Before it happened… Sirius thought I could be a traitor, he didn't trust me because of the assignments I had been sent on… So in turn I stopped trusting him… I should have known. We were the best of friends in school, before you-know-who began to really terrorize our world nothing could have ripped us apart. But then all that secret keeping… I just assumed Sirius had been assigned their secret keeper… I never thought of Peter…"

"And that's probably why he chose to make Lilly and James make Peter their Keeper," she whispered. "But what no one knew was Peter had become a traitor, a spy. Imagine how it would have been if Sirius _had_ been the Secret Keeper. They might still be alive today."

The professor paused in front of the portrait of the fat lady, his eyes closed, "I was such a fool. I was alone for so long, all my friends thought dead or in prison… If I had only seen…"

Christina turned and looked at her teacher, "No one knew, Professor. Only Sirius knew that secret and if he told anyone they wouldn't believe him. As far as they knew, by how the evidence pointed, he had done it. Now we're fixing it, we'll make good. You'll see."

"Lilly would have liked you," Remus chuckled after Christina gave the password and they walked into the common room. "You are so much like her, kind, smart, a knack for finding out things that no one knows."

"Just like your secret?" she asked.

He completely froze, "You've… You've known? How?"

"Well the signs are obvious to those forced to review were-wolves, and well," she smirked. "Same way I knew about Pettigrew and I can't tell you."

He nodded, "It never bothered you that I was…?"

"Never thought twice about it except when Professor Snape subbed for you," she assured him. "Now come on. We have to explain the truth to Harry and tell Ron his rat was a double crossing no good bastard."

"Language," he warned.

"You would say it too."

**XxXxX**

Christina sat outside of the Headmaster's office while Harry, Ron, the Minister, Remus, and Dumbledore all sat inside talking. She wanted to go get Sirius, she wanted to tell him that his name had been officially cleared now that the Minister had seen Pettigrew with his own eyes. The young woman pulled her knees toward her chest as she stared at the ground. It was nearly six in the morning and her lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to her, "Why does all the important stuff happen at night?" she asked herself out loud. "Oh, that's right, the bad only wonder at night," she rolled her eyes at herself. "And now I'm talking to myself….wonderful."

The young woman instantly stood when Harry walked out with Ron. Professor Dumbledore was right behind them, "Now all we have to do is find my Godfather," Harry spoke looking back at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at Christina, "Would you happen to know where to look?"

Chris bit her bottom lip and nodded her head slowly, "Yes sir, I do… Has the Minister cleared his name yet?"

"Yes he has, and he is having some special arrangements made to…ehem….apologize for such a horrible mix up, also has called the Daily Prophet to have the story written straight away," Dumbledore sighed. He seemed to be hiding something but Christina chose to worry about it later.

"If you could wait here I'll go get him," Christina offered.

"Wonderful," Albus smiled. "Now hurry off, young lady. I will keep Harry and Ron here until you arrive with him."

**XxXxX**

"Sirius?" she called gently as she walked into the shrieking shack. Her eyes peered from one way to the next until she made her way up to the bedroom. "Sirius," she smiled when she caught sight of him. He was asleep rather unceremoniously on the bed.

Christina crept over and sat next to his sleeping form, "Sirius," she whispered while gently touching his shoulder. He didn't move, just let out a snort and rolled his head. A small smile appeared over her face and she leaned down as if to whisper in his ear, "SIRIUS!" she screamed.

The man suddenly jumped and fell off the side of the bed, sending Christina with him, "Bloody hell woman!" Sirius griped. "You never do that! You rouse a man gently from his sleep, not jerk him from his sleep. Could have killed me."

She tilted her head to the side, "Your just paranoid buddy boy. I have good news."

His eyes lit up, "Peter is…?"

"Under custody as we speak and your name has been cleared. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. Harry is waiting for you too," she told him, a small tear had managed to escape from his eyes. "Come on," she grabbed his hand and stood up.

He nodded his head and they were both off, their hands still intertwined.

**XxXxX**

The moment they made it to the Headmaster's office their hands dropped, both realizing they had been holding hands the entire way over. Somehow they managed to miss the students. Christina wasn't sure how but she wasn't about to ask. Taking in a deep breath she knocked on the office door then slowly opened it. The moment the door was fully open there was a flash in her face and she fell back into Sirius's arms. A camera had gone off, taking a picture of both of them.

"Oh!" a very nauseating voice spoke. Before them stood a very obnoxious looking woman with a bright green outfit, bright blond hair, and one of those quick notes quills. " You must be the Headmaster's niece, Christina Dumbledore?"

"Yeah," she answered slowly, not even glancing at the hand the woman had offered her, "Rita Skeeter, right?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me?"

"Unfortunately," Sirius growled as he moved in front of Christina. Chris's face reddened slightly at how protective he was being. "Professor Dumbledore, could I ask her to leave, now?"

"Yes, you may Sirius. We were just finishing up an interview with the Minister, weren't we Miss Skeeter?" the headmaster asked.

Rita looked at the two had just entered and a smile crossed her lips, "Of course, Professor. I believe the public would love to know about this…interesting development."

Christina glared at the woman as she left before turning back to the look around the room. Ron was standing next to Harry who was staring at his Godfather in an uncertain manner, "I wonder," Professor Dumbledore spoke, "if you would come with me for a moment, Minister? I would like to talk to you about the case of the Hippogriff Hagrid has the Mr. Malfoy has set a complaint against? Christina would you care to join us?"

"Could she stay?" Sirius asked. "It might help to have her around to explain everything to Harry…to explain what he doesn't know…"

"Of course son," Dumbledore nodded. "This way Minister."

As soon as they left a long moment of silence passed between the four. Christina finally gave a sigh and pushed Sirius toward Harry, "I believe you have something to say to him don't you?"

Sirius looked at her, unsure if he should say it, "What if…"

"You said you wanted to if you got the chance, now's your chance, do it or I'll tell him you and James were lovers," she warned. "Talked about him as if you were."

Sirius gave her a face, "Not helping."

"Then I'll ask," she smirked. "It won't be as endearing from me though."

"fine," Sirius took in a deep breath and looked back at Harry. "I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather…" he paused, collecting the right words.

"I know," Harry assured him, he was watching him with anticipation.

The older man took in another deep breath, "And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle," Chris made a noise that sounded between a laugh and a cough, "but, so you know, you could-"

"When?!" Harry jumped at the chance. "Come live with you?!"

A smile crossed the man's face. Christina felt in awe of the smile, it was his first_ real_ smile in such a long time, "Well since my name has been cleared, as soon as your next term ends. You can come spend Christmas with me if you like. I won't have much…but…"

"Yes!" Harry cheered before suddenly throwing himself at his Godfather and giving him a hug.

Both Ron and Christina smiled at the exchange. Sirius cleared his throat and looked around, "If you wish to bring any friends with you, you can," he insisted. "Ron of course can come."

"Brilliant," Ron smiled while gently punching his best friend in the shoulder.

"Sorry about your rat Ron," Christina spoke up. "I'll get you an owl if you like? Little one, we can name him Pigwidgoon."

They all paused and looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "I just felt bad about making him lose a pet, forget about the part where it was some sleazy pudgy dude."

Sirius got a very serious (ha ha) looking on his face before they turned to see Dumbledore and Minister Fudge walk back in, "Mr. Black," the Minister spoke, "on behalf of the wizarding community I would like to apologize formally for what was wrongfully done to you."

Chris rolled her eyes inwardly and looked over at Sirius who grimly took the man's hand and shook it, "Anything else, Minister?" the man asked attempting to remain calm.

"One more thing," Fudge spoke. "As further apology we have a few…errr… I suppose the word gifts will suffice for now. If would be so kind as to follow me? We will be done by the evening hour and you will be able to spend time with your… God son."

Sirius looked back at Christina then Dumbledore, "Can you come?" he asked her.

"I have class," she pointed out. "I kind of need to go… In fact all three of us need to get down to breakfast or we're going to miss it," she told the boys. "I could do with some coffee myself. We'll see you later, ok?"

He almost looked like a scared teenage boy, "Right… Promise?"

She laughed gently, "Yes, I promise, come on you two."

**Note**: WOOO!!! Another update, I am on a roll, let me tell you! So much to get to… Ah, good times, let me tell you! Well anyway, hope you enjoyed, next chapters should be good. The time line of the world has been changed but… What will happen the next year…or the next or….well you know.

But review cause it gives me motivation to keep writing! Thanks to those who did last time! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So… That's what you were doing?" George asked during breakfast. Hermione sat across from them. The news of Sirius Black's innocence had spread like wildfire across the school and to Christina's displeasure, she was the center of all the talk. "You were setting an innocent man free?"

She looked over at him and nodded her head, "I guess you could put it that way."

"Hey George!" Fred called. "You're an accomplice of a good deed!"

George glared at his twin before leaning into speak to her in hopes that no one else would hear, "Why couldn't you tell me if it was for something good? I was worried you were out to kill McGonagall or something."

"If I had told you I thought Sirius Black was innocent yesterday, would you have believed me?" she asked with a very serious expression.

"Of course," George forced a smile.

She raised an eyebrow, "George, let me ask you a question. You said that one day you wanted to possibly see us as an official couple right?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned forward, "Then start by telling me the truth, don't lie to me. Now I will give you a second chance to answer this question, would you have believed me yesterday if I had told you Sirius Black was innocent?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No, I wouldn't of. I would have thought you were off your rocker and sent you straight off to see your uncle or Madam Pomfrey."

"And that's why I didn't tell anyone," she told him.

"How I did you know, though?" George asked. Hermione tilted her head to the side and leaned forward trying to listen.

"I can't tell you," she told him. "I want to, but I can't. There is still too much to figure out before I tell anyone anything. I need to…go somewhere… I'll talk to you later," she quickly got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Quite a few pairs of eyes followed after her.

Christina pressed her back against the wall the moment she was out of view of the other students, "Its not fun, is it?" a voice spoke just near her.

Harry stood across from her, a look of slight sadness in his eyes, "No… Its not. Why do they always have to stare? They've seen me since the first day of school."

"Its just how it is," he sighed. They began to walk down the corridor. "Last year, when I discovered I was a Parsel mouth, everyone was suspicious of me. I was stared at, whispered about, and it was worse then my first year. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. More like that Boy-Lucked-Out."

"When I did this, I didn't even think of how the rest of the world would react," Christina confessed. "I just wanted to clear his name, fix the problems, maybe make the future just a little better…for you, for everyone."

"How did you know Chris?" Harry asked honestly. "You had run into Sirius before all of this, why didn't you just turn him in?"

She looked at Harry's green eyes and paused. They were so much like her own, it was spooky. Chris quickly shook her head and just shrugged, "He was… I met him when he was a dog, and the dog was kind and lonely. He trusted me and transformed out of his Animagis form and into himself. He had the look of an innocent man, not one that had betrayed his best friend," she looked away from the young man for a moment then back at him. "Anyone would have thought I was mad if I had indulged my secret…my suspicions…"

Harry nodded, "It's no lie," he gave her shrug and a half smile. "You want some company who won't ask you un-wanted questions while we get our books?"

A smile crossed Chris's face and she nodded, "That would be great, thanks Harry."

**XxXxX**

"Please come?" Harry asked later that evening. Apparently Dumbledore wished to hold a small party in honor of Sirius being finally proven innocent. It was to be in honor of Sirius, and Christina for exposing Pettigrew. Christina just didn't feel up to it. She had never been one to really want all the fame and glory and the like. "The headmaster said Sirius had said you had to be there. You are the reason he has his freedom."

Christina looked over at Harry, "I guess… Just let me go change into something a little nicer, k?"

Harry's face lit up, "K!"

**XxXxX**

Among Christina's few belongings was a small set of nice clothes for parties and other such things. She had chosen a white tank top and a black zip up sweatshirt. She also chose one of her school skirts because she didn't have any nice pants to really speak of except her school slacks that she didn't think would work for this occasion. Her hair had been let down, for once and she even dabbled in Katie Bell's makeup a little. She wasn't sure why she insisted on looking nice, she hadn't really done anything that special to her appearance for her dates with George.

"So what's so special about now?" she asked as she tugged at her zip up. She was walking down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Professor McGonagall. The professor was to escort them to the room where the small get together was to be held.

George smiled at her appearance, "You look great," he told her softly.

"Thanks," Christina smiled. "Not sure what gave me the urge…"

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Well you look wonderful."

"It seems everyone is here, follow me please?" McGonagall spoke. The group of six followed the Professor through a few hallways until they reached a descant room filled with light slightly happy music.

Professor Snape was in a corner looking as angry as ever, and a few of the other professors were talking amongst themselves. Chris caught sight of Professor Lupin talking with Dumbledore and someone else that looked terribly familiar. She made her way over to the three and stood in between her professor and her 'uncle,' "Ah, there you are Christina, I was wondering when you would show up," Albus spoke.

"Uncle Albus," she smiled before looking at the other two. Her eyes trailed to the person she didn't know and she did a double take. He looked like Sirius, a lot like Sirius, but almost ten years younger. She frowned and looked at the other two, "I'm confused," she told them bluntly.

Remus held back a laugh while Dumbledore answered, "Part of the Minister's, ehem, gift was to give back the years Sirius lost in Azkaban. Well most of his years, the most they could do was ten so now he is in the body of a 23 year old, instead of a 33 year old."

"Oh!" A smile crossed over Christina's face as she looked back at the young man who had been staring at her. He seemed to have frozen in place and she tilted her head to the side, "Sirius, are you all right?"

"Yes, of course," Sirius cleared his throat. "I've just never seen you in anything but a bunch of warm clothes… Its different seeing you in an outfit like that," he cleared his throat again. "You look good."

"Thank you," she smiled. "That's very sweet of you to say."

"I mean it," he added gently before turning to talk to Remus. Christina froze for a second as he spoke to his old friend. "Remus, what are you doing this Christmas break?"

"I believe I will be remaining here, there is no where else for me to go at the moment," Remus answered.

"How about you join Harry and me for Christmas? The full moon is a week before it I believe, so we should be fine," Sirius offered.

Remus smiled, "That would be great, Sirius, thank you. I would be honored to join the two of you."

"Speaking of Christmas," a voice beside them spoke. It was Fred, George right beside him. "Mum has asked us to extend an invitation…"

"…to both Harry and Sirius, and to Christina," George finished. "Mum would like to have you over for Christmas dinner, if you could make it."

Chris shrugged, "Well… I'm… I'm staying here for Christmas, dad's too busy for me."

"You'll come home with us then," Ron insisted, joining in on the conversation.

"Mum never gave you permission to invite a girl over, Ron," Fred warned.

"Actually," George corrected. "She did. She said, if Christina doesn't have anywhere to go this Christmas because her Uncle and her dad are working she can come join us for Christmas. One more has never hurt, besides, it will give her more time with George," then the twin smiled triumphantly.

"Your not dating are you?" Remus asked.

"No," they both answered then looked at one another.

"We're not sure if that's the right step just yet," Chris explained. "Only time will tell I guess…"

"She's still fun to hug," George smiled while putting his arms around her.

Sirius unconsciously glared at them. This didn't go un-noticed by Remus.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped. "No displays of physical affection in school!" then George was pushed away from her again.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but its late and I had better get to bed," Christina spoke quickly before leaving the room.

Sirius went to follow her but was stopped by his friend, "I think we need to talk, Sirius."

**XxXxX**

"What?" Sirius asked when Remus pulled him into an empty room.

"You care for her, don't you?" Remus asked.

Sirius frowned, "No… no, she just helped me out, we're just friends," he insisted.

"You're lying," Remus told him calmly, he wasn't letting any emotion escape from him. "You can't let anything happen, if you hurt her, it would be bad."

"I wouldn't hurt her," Sirius insisted. "I mean if I cared for her and something happened I wouldn't hurt her. She's different from the girls I dated in school, but I don't care for her like that."

"You keep saying that."

He looked at his old school mate and studied him before turning away from him, "You're mad, I can't care for her."

That one comment made Remus freeze. It sounded like Sirius was saying it more to himself instead of to Remus, "Sirius?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to care for her," Sirius whispered, "But your right. Nothing can happen and nothing will happen. She and I will remain friends. She has George and she deserves better then me. I may look younger but I'm still 33."

Remus put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, "You'll find someone, you will."

"I know," Sirius sighed. "But no one like her."

**XxXxX**

"Are you sure your mother doesn't mind me coming over for the holiday?" Christina asked carefully as they walked out of the Gryffindor tower.

George chuckled and nodded, "Of course it is. The headmaster even wrote her to make sure it was okay. Hermione is even coming over later, it'll be fun. I promise."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Right—I mean of course it is. I get to spend the holiday with you."

"And you'll get to see Harry and Mr. Black later," Ginny pointed out as she walked up to them. "I've heard that Mr. Black and you are rather good friends after all this Pettigrew business."

Chris smiled and nodded her head, "That's true. I suppose we are… And Uncle Albus said that I can return to the school whenever I wish, if I feel I want to."

They were carried to the train station by the horseless carriages and Christina was instantly dragged off by George to a train compartment, "What's the hurry?" Chris laughed when the compartment door was shut.

"Just wanted to find an empty compartment," he shrugged. "Why?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, you just seemed so adamant about it."

"Maybe I wanted a few moments alone with you," he told her with a half smiled.

Christina looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "That's sweet."

"No," he told her as they sat down and put he put an arm around her, "That's just me."

The young woman looked over at him, the smile still on her face but they instantly moved apart when the compartment opened, "Here they are," the voice of George's twin called. "I found her Sirius."

Fred slid in, followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sirius stood at the doorway for a moment, "I was just setting Harry off with you because I'm sitting with Re—Professor Lupin on the way back," he explained. "Is that all right?"

"That's fine," Christina answered, George made a face when Harry sat in between them. "We'll make sure to get him back to you in one piece, ok?"

Sirius smiled, "Great, see you…guys in a few hours."

**Note**: I'm a little behind on my updating, but don't worry I'll make up for it! Next chapter should be up really soon after this one. I went home for the weekend and didn't' have time to get it posted, but here it is! Thank you so much to my reviewers! I love you guys! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy on my insides! Hope you enjoyed!

And I must say this because it just…it has a ring to it: Review! Heeee…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"I can't get you out of my mind," a voice spoke gently behind her._

_Christina turned her head to meet grey eyes with her green, "What?"_

_"I've known you for two years, Christina, well maybe a little less but it's been almost two years and I… I can't get you out of my head. I've tried so hard, dating other women, attempting to find that someone that might mean more to me then you but… Nothing's worked. When I see you with someone else I've almost resorted to obliviating you from my memory and moving to Germany."_

_She stared at him and then shook her head, "You can't have… Why tell me now? Why couldn't you have told me when… Well you know…"_

_"Because!" the man insisted, for some reason Chris was having trouble seeing his face. "So much of me insists that you and I were never meant to be, but everything else says we are. I try and subtly remove myself from your world and then something happens to make me come crashing right back into it. It might just be because…" he paused._

_"Because what?" she asked gently as she slowly took a step toward him._

_He was so close, his lips were barely an inch from her's and they both knew it. A moment passed before he bent down and kissed her ever so gently. Chris returned the kiss instantly, letting her hands run up and behind his neck. In her mind she was searching for the reason why she felt like this was supposed to happen, yet she didn't know who it was. Those eyes though…his eyes…_

_Finally he pulled from her and rested her forehead against her forehead, "Because… Christina… I've fallen in love with you_."

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying in the train compartment with Ron, Harry, and Hermione on the other side. Fred and George were missing, "Just in time," Hermione smiled. "We are arriving at King's Cross in about five minutes.

"You all right?" Ron asked.

Chris sat up quickly and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was a just a strange dream."

"It didn't involve my brother, did it?"

"No," Christina gave the younger Weasley boy a smile, "not at all. It had nothing to do with him."

Ron gave a sigh of relief, "Great, well I'm going to go with Harry to find Sirius… See you in a bit then?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit," Chris nodded as the boys left.

Hermione was left with her and finally the girl was able to ask Christina the question that had been bugging her for a while now, "Chris… Does anyone know your secret? Why or how you knew about Sirius and Pettigrew?"

"Sirius knows a good part of it," Christina answered truthfully. "And so do my uncle and my father."

"Is there anyone you can completely confide in?" Hermione asked.

Christina shook her head no, "I don't think there is… Hermione it isn't because I don't trust anyone, I trust you and a lot of other people, including Harry and Sirius but…" she paused, pulling the right words together. "There is still so much more I have to figure out before I let anyone know the full reason on how I know…or why because I'm not sure why either…"

"Your not one of those…Seer's are you?"

She quickly shook her head, "No, I don't think so, at least not in the way you think I could be. I'm yet to spout off a prophecy I never heard myself say so…no I'm not."

"I didn't think you were but…" Hermione gave an apologetic smile. "You never know."

**XxXxX**

"Is that Christina?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron as George, Chris, and Fred grabbed their trunks.

"Yep," Ron answered. "That is my brother's crush… Not sure why they aren't dating yet."

"Fred says they should be," Ginny pointed out as she set her trunk down properly. "Said George talks about her nonstop sometimes."

"I think she's very pretty," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "And she's the Headmaster's niece. It is quite a turn around then what you would expect. Is she a trouble maker at all?"

"Nope," Ron answered. "Really caring girl, she seems to be looking out for everyone. Harry has confided in her a few times it seems. The day Sirius was officially cleared they were walking up to the Gryffindor Tower together with a rather good conversation going."

"Harry and Sirius are coming for Christmas Dinner aren't they?"

"Yes we are Mrs. Weasley," Sirius spoke just walking up to the slowly forming group. "If you'll still have us."

"Of course I will!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It will be an honor to have both of you. It is nice to have another girl coming as it is."

"I'll say," Ginny muttered. "I need someone close to my own age. Being around my brothers is too much sometimes."

**XxXxX**

The Weasley's and Christina piled into the Burrow in a flurry of half excitement and they also seemed terribly tired, "Christina," Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Ginny will show you to her room where you will be staying. My other two boys should be arriving tomorrow, and then of course Christmas Harry, Hermione, and Sirius will be here."

"Great," Chris smiled before turning to Ginny. "So…ready?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny laughed before leading the other young lady up stairs to her room. "So this is my room. Mum has had the cot set up but if you ever feel the need for a bed I'm sure we can talk Bill or Charlie into transfiguring it for us."

"Its fine, better then the floor any day," she insisted. "But it's late and I think it would better if I went to bed."

"Same here," Ginny yawned. "I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick, night Chris."

"Night Ginny."

**XxXxX**

_"My lord," a man spoke as he huddled by a chair. "My lord, I think you need to see this."_

_"What is it Crouch?" a voice sneered. _

_A man with dirty brown hair crouched next to a large chair and flashed the news paper for whoever was in the chair to see, "Pettigrew has been caught and Sirius Black's name cleared. It says that Peter is to be given the Dementors' kiss."_

_"He deserves no better," the snake like voice hissed. "It just means my plan will not befall as easily as I had hoped… I will still need you to infiltrate the school, Barty, by any means, but I am not entirely sure if being a teacher will be the smartest idea…"_

_His servant bowed, "Anything you wish master."_

_"Find… Someone you know would give their life for me… Find," the voice paused ever so gently. "Bring me Malfoy."_

_"Of course my lord," Barty bowed, but he paused. "There is something I believe that will interest you. It seems Black had help from a young lady the news paper called Dumbledore's niece."_

_"Really?" the voice answered. "That is news one wants to hear… Our plan may come together as we like, even with out Pettigrew's help. Go, do my bidding, the time will be here with in the year."_

"Chris?" a voice whispered. "Christina, wake up,"

Her eyes snapped open to find George kneeling next to her cot. She had been at the Weasley's house for a couple of weeks now and it was Christmas Eve night. She wasn't sure what George was doing, "George? What time is it?"

"Not sure," George shrugged. "But you should get up."

"I'm not exactly dressed," she whispered.

A smiled grew on his face, "Even better," he whispered just before he quickly lifted her from the bed. The blanket she had remained wrapped around her though. She only had tank top, bra, and panties on.

"George!" she hissed as he carried her out of the room and downstairs. "What are you doing?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a while now," he insisted as he sat down on the couch with her in his lap. "Chris? I feel I've waited long enough… Will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend," a moment went by as she stared at him and he added. "If it doesn't work out, or we each find someone else, we can always go back to being friends, you know that right?"

A small smiled appeared on the young lady's face, "I suppose," she answered. "If that's what you want."

George smiled and kissed her gently while he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. To get a better angle for the kiss Chris sub-consciously turned her body and wrapped her legs around his waist, forgetting about the whole only underwear, no pants thing. Slowly he kissed down her jaw and gently nipped at her neck and for someone reason Chris felt off. It felt good; she liked the guy well enough, but just didn't feel quite like it should. _He's not the same man from that dream_, she reminded herself, _Maybe… Maybe you and George aren't meant for one another_, one voice said, another responded, _It doesn't mean you can't give it a try. George is a sweet guy and you should be happy to be with him_. She nodded mentally as George gently kissed her collar bone and the strap to her bra and tank top slipped from her shoulder. _But… What about Sirius?_ The first voice asked.

She felt slightly shocked by the question she had just asked herself but she snapped out of her trance to look at George, "George?" she whispered, her voice came a little huskier then she expected.

The young man paused and looked up at her. It seemed they both had realized that he was working his way even further down with his hands, "Sorry," he quickly spoke.

She let out a sigh and a kind smile, "We're teenagers, sometimes we can't help it," she pointed out. "But if we do get that physical I don't think we're quite ready yet."

George nodded in agreement, "Right, but maybe one day?"

She kissed him gently before she slowly pulled herself from him and wrapped her blanket fully around her body, "Maybe," she answered before walking toward Ginny's room. "Happy Christmas George, see you in the morrow."

**XxXxX**

_He felt her run her hands ever so softly down his chest as he kissed her again. He had such a yearning for her, one he wasn't aware that he could have for one woman. His own hands found a way under her shirt and gently over her breast while the other pulled her closer to him. A gentle gasp escaped her and he chuckled._

_She slowly pulled from him as he led her to the bedroom of his own home, "Are you sure?" he asked huskily into her ear._

_A smile spread over her as she walked to the bed and gently sat on it. With one finger she beckoned him to move closer and of course, he did. He was surprised to find her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as she nipped at his ear and whispered, "Sirius, you know we've both wanted this for a while."_

Sirius' eyes snapped open and he found himself in his room in the Black manor, alone, with his morning problem. The man gave a sigh and slowly rolled himself out of bed. This was all too confusing. Ever since he had returned home he kept having the same dreams of this young woman. In his mind he hoped it was premonition of what could come between him and Christina, but a part of him hoped it was another woman so he could forget about his feelings for Christina. It had him churning inside. To say the least he hoped that when he saw the Weasleys, Hermione, and Christina it might help clear his head from his own confusion. He gave a sigh and stood slowly before wondering to his bathroom. Sirius felt today was going to be an awfully long day.

**Note**: So… That's interesting. I guess I should say, this is rated M for a reason, and the reason is slowly starting to show itself, just not full blown yet. I dunno, I'll figure it out as I keep writing. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, and here's your update!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Happy Christmas!" came Ginny's voice, rousing Christina from her slumber. The young woman groaned and rolled over. "Come on Chris!" the red head insisted. "Don't make me go get the boys."

She just muttered her reply and pulled the covers over her even more. Ginny huffed and left the room. Christina peeked over her covers and looked toward the door to Ginny's room. Finally it swung open and she hid under her covers, "Look a lump," a voice spoke. Chris frowned, that wasn't any of the Weasley's. "I wonder if I sat on it," and then a great weight was on her.

"ARG!" Christina complained and the man chuckled. "You trying to suffocate me?"

"Yes I believe so my little friend," his voice sounded.

Christina poked her head out from under the covers to find Sirius sitting on her, "Sirius!" she cried and before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around him.

Sirius closed his eyes at her sudden closeness, basking in the feeling of her against him, "Its good to see you too," he smiled.

"I didn't think you would be here tell tonight," she insisted. "What is the occasion to be here so early?"

Sirius looked at her when they finally pulled from the hug, "Harry and I decided that spending our first Christmas would be better in the company of friends. I wanted to give you your present properly," he insisted. "So offered to come wake you," he pulled a small package from his pocket and handed it to her.

Chris looked down at the small box wrapped in red Christmas paper then up at Sirius, "You shouldn't have…"

"Open it please?" he asked gently.

She smiled and quickly tore the paper off before she slowly opened the black box inside. Her breath caught in her throat at the small necklace inside it. It was a small silver butterfly incrusted with tiny jewels hanging from a silver chain, "Oh Sirius," she whispered as she slowly took it out of the case, "its…its perfect…"

"May I?" he asked.

She nodded her head and handed him the chain. Gently he took the necklace and placed it around her neck, letting his hands linger on her back for a moment. Christina closed her eyes and a moment of silenced passed as thoughts slowly went through both of their minds. Chris turned to say something but stopped when Fred and George appeared in the doorway, "She's up!" Fred called.

"Hey," Christina smiled; her hand subconsciously ran along Sirius' arm and neither let go of the other's hand until George pulled Chris in for a kiss. "Happy Christmas to you too," she laughed gently.

Sirius looked from the Weasley to the girl who just a minute ago he had in his arms. When Chris looked back at him he forced a smile, "Shall we join the others?" the older man asked.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, just let me get dressed," she looked at George, "I'll meet you down there."

The twins left and Chris gently grabbed Sirius by the hand not letting him leave just yet, "Why a butterfly?" she asked him.

Sirius looked down at her, his eyes searching her face, "It's… You fluttered your way into my life Christina, and you're a source of beauty and hope for me," he told her gently. "That's why you're my little butterfly."

Chris nodded her head and watched as he left, "Sirius?" she spoke making him pause at the doorway, but he didn't turn right away. "Never forget, no matter what happens, I will be _your_ little butterfly."

**XxXxX**

Chris made a face at the small little trinkets of prank toys that Fred had made her, "You know I may never use these," she pointed out.

George put his arm around her, "I may though," he pointed out.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So… Are you two dating now?"

"Yep," George smiled. "We are."

Mrs. Weasley tilted her head to the side, "And when did this occur?"

"We talked about it yesterday before bed," Christina told her.

"Finally," Fred huffed. "Now Christina, where is my present?"

"Persistent aren't we?" she asked as she threw a package at him.

He caught it and shook it, "Sounds not breakable," he chuckled before he ripped at the wrapping. The twin completely froze and just stared at the material inside.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's an un-fill-able bag… This had to cost a fortune, where did you get it?" Fred asked.

"I made it for you," she insisted. "I found some free time before Christmas and learned how to make them. Only thing it cost me was the right material."

"Thank you," Fred smiled before he began to stuff all his all ready opened in presents into it.

"That was clever of you, how did you know he wanted it?" George asked.

"He's always dropping things," she pointed out. "I figured he needed something he could put all his things into," she picked up another package and handed it to Sirius, "This is for you."

Sirius smiled at her and slowly opened it. Chris smiled slightly at how careful he was being with it. Sirius' present she had spent the most time and effort on and she thought she did rather well on picking it. The man froze completely at the small mahogany box inside the wrapping. He tipped it open and smiled at the metallic black pocket watch inside. His hands ran delicately over the inscription of his name across the front, "Its too much," he chuckled. "You shouldn't have."

"That's what they always say," she told him. "It'll help keep you in the world now that your finally free."

He nodded his head, "I believe you still have one gift left. George still has to receive his."

"That you are right," Chris handed George a medium sized box.

George smiled and opened the present. Inside was an entire apothecary set. His eyes widened in shock, "How?"

"My father sent me lots of money in place of not being able to spend Christmas with me," Christina shrugged. "So I got presents."

"Now do you understand why we took so long at Diagon Ally?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," George huffed before kissing Christina on the forehead. "Thanks."

Chris smiled and nodded her head, "I'm glad you like it."

"George?" Ginny spoke up. "What about your present to Chris?"

George nodded, "Right… Its not as…great as this but I hope you like it," George took out a velvet sack and handed it to her.

Chris smiled at him before she opened it slowly. The young woman paused, "It's a…. What is it?"

"Well actually its from both of us," Fred spoke up. "We don't have that much money so we just to a joint present to each person from both of us. It's a…well we call it a Little Pet. Invented it ourselves we did, and decided you should have the first one."

Christina slowly picked out a small little fluffy…thing. It only had tiny feet and fuzzy wings, but if it could fly was beyond her, "I'll name it Bob," she told them.

"It's a girl," George pointed out.

"Even better," Chris smiled before she got up. "I can't believe you put Bob into a bag, how rude. I'm gonna go put him up in Ginny's room. She said there was a cage somewhere in case I caught that mouse," then headed upstairs.

Sirius looked down at the watch and opened it to set the time. He paused at the inscription on the inside, _to a true friend_, it read, _Who I will stick by tell the bitter end_. A small smile curled on his lips but he quickly shut the watch when Mrs. Weasley handed him his present from her, "Thank you Molly."

"Of course dear," Molly smiled.

"Sirius?" Harry spoke up. "What about your present to Chris? I thought you had one."

"Yep," he answered as he opened Molly's present to find a black sweater with a gold S on the front and a gold B on the back. He gave a smile to Molly before looking at his Godson. "I gave it to her earlier."

Ginny perked up, "What was it?"

"What was what?" Chris asked while walking down the stairs, just in time to see Remus walk through the front door, a new load of presents in hand. "Professor!" she smiled at the sight of him. "I was starting to wonder where you were!"

"I had to run back to Hogwarts to grab the presents I forgot. Terribly sorry for being so late," Remus spoke as Molly quickly went and helped him in.

"What did Mr. Black get you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh!" Christina lifted the small pendent and smiled. "This… It was really sweet of him, I insisted he didn't have to."

Remus looked over at Christina as she showed Ginny the necklace, "That's beautiful!" Ginny giggled. "I wish I had been as lucky to get something like that."

Christina nodded her head, "Yeah…" her eyes shifted to look for George who had left the room to go into the kitchen. "Don't tell George, I don't wish to make him feel bad."

"Right," Ginny smiled. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

Remus watched as the two girls left before he looked at his best friend, "That was nice of you," he pointed out. "I've never seen you give anyone that nice of a gift."

"She saved me from a fate worse then death," Sirius insisted. "Remember?"

"Of course I remember," he whispered as he sat down next to him. "but Sirius… If this relationship with her and George continues your just going to get hurt, you know that."

"I don't care," Sirius hissed. "I just want to make sure she's taken care of… If that's all that I can ever do then I'm happy with it."

**XxXxX**

At dinner that night there wasn't a sad face in sight. All around the table people were chatting and laughing with one another. Christina was sitting talking with Ron, Harry, and Hermione about their summer plans. Harry was the most adamant about his, now that he was finally going to have a true home of his own to go to. Christina smiled at them but felt her own smile faltering. It was the first time she had really had the chance to let home wonder through her mind. She kept her smile on as she watched the others chat and tell stories.

_What stories can I tell?_ She asked herself. Never in her life did she think she would ever hear herself say this: _I wish I could see my family… Why must it be so impossible to conceive that my family is… well that I'm only four right now_. Christina gave a sigh and stood up, her plate in hand. She gently excused herself and headed toward the kitchen. Her thoughts kept turning in her head as she cleaned off her dish.

_I can't believe it's been this long… I guess I've been so busy I haven't really had the chance to think about home_, she scrubbed a little harder, trying to get a spot that wasn't there. _The problems for this year are over, which creates a whole new set of problems for next year… Dear god what am I going to do? Pettigrew is dealt with, but about Barty Crouch, Jr. The book never said which one actually found Voldemort, _Christina finally set her dish down and turned to grab a towel to dry it. "Sirius!" she jumped back.

"Towel?" he asked.

Christina closed her eyes and gave a sigh, "Thanks," she smiled before she pulled the towel from him and began to dry her dish.

Sirius began to wash his own dish, "You all right?" he asked while looking at her.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm just realizing how much I miss home… I'm surprised I went this long without ever thinking of it…"

"Would you want to see them again?"

She paused and shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Even if they existed on this plane… Sirius in this time I was four maybe five… I wouldn't even be able to talk to them…"

Sirius began to dry his dish as he watched at her carefully, "Here, come with me."

Chris frowned and followed him out the back door, "What are you doing?"

"Where did you live?" he asked.

"America, Montana… I think around…what was that city called," she shrugged, "Alberton."

Sirius smiled and put his arm around her, "This is going to feel weird," he warned her before they both popped away.

**XxXxX**

Christina pulled her cloak further around her as she and Sirius trudged through the snow. It was early Christmas morning in America. Everything looked like it did from what she remembered when she was little, "There it is," she whispered as they walked toward a small grey house. It was decorated lightly with lights and there were people on the inside around the Christmas tree.

Chris took a step and smiled at the view inside. There was the little version of her sitting with a small red package in hand, her older brother helping her unwrap the gift. Sirius looked in with her and gave the same smile, "Your…" he whispered. "You're a cute little thing aren't you?"

She laughed gently, "My brother was really good to me when I was little," she explained. "I had completely forgotten… He got married right out of high school, had a little boy," Sirius put his arm around her and nodded.

"Good Christmas?" the young man asked.

"Best Christmas ever," she whispered before turning and giving Sirius a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her comfortably and chuckled, "Good to know. Have to try and top it next year."

Chris rested her head on his shoulder and gave a content sigh.

Sirius wondered if this was how it was always going to be. He could feel the tension rising up inside himself as he stood there with her in his arms, wishing he could say those few words, but it wasn't in him, "Christina?"

"Hm?" she asked, not bothering to move to let go of him.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear, "for everything. I had lost hope in that good that so many spoke of. You've proved there are good people in this world."

Chris pulled from him and locked her gaze with his, "Anytime," she told him, "just call for me, I'll always be there."

"We had better get back, your boyfriend and his family may begin to worry," Sirius insisted.

"Right," Christina shook her head, "almost forgot about that. Don't wanna worry them now do we?"

"No," he put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes, "We don't," before they disappeared from sight.

**Note**: hmmm… So that's fun eh? I feel this small tension when I write it… But it's cool! Makes me happy. Hold onto your…keypad for it soon will be… A story that we will start like a little more. Anywho, I be off to do homework and such. Oh off to college a life not so for me :P Thanks to those who reviewed! Made me happy! Hope to hear from you again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So how was the rest of your break?" Chris asked while she sat in a train compartment with Harry. Neither were sure where the twins had gone off to and Hermione and Ron were on their way, probably arguing or something.

Harry gave her a smile, "It was brilliant. Amazing be able to actually have a real Christmas. How about yours?"

Chris shrugged, "I felt almost like I was home," she told the young man. "Crazy we have another term left… I don't know what I'm going to do when summer comes around…"

"I'm sure George will try and get you to come home with them again," Harry insisted.

"I dunno how my…uncle or father will feel about that," she smirked. "George and I are dating now, they may not like the idea of us staying in the same house."

Harry laughed gently and nodded his head, "Yeah, I can see that. What about you and Sirius then?"

Her head snapped to attention, "What do you mean, me and Sirius? We're just friends Harry," she insisted a little too quickly.

Harry raised an eye brow, "I meant that," he shook his head, "I meant what about your friendship with him? Won't you want to come and see us? You are our friend."

"Of course that's what you meant," Christina forced a smile. "Why wouldn't you?" she cleared her throat, "I want to come and visit the two of you, I do. It all depends on how my uncle and father feel about the matter."

"Why both of them?" Harry asked.

Chris shrugged, "Ever since I got stuck with my father he always has to ask my uncle for advice because he's still not sure what to do with me. I mean… I'll be 17 at the end of this term."

"Really?" a voice asked from the doorway making them turn. It was Ron. "Why are you only a fifth year?"

"Cedric Diggory is older then me," she pointed out. "Remember? That doesn't matter, I guess because in America you're not out of school until your usually 18, so I was slightly behind, not by much, but still a little behind."

"Really?" Ron asked taking the seat next to Harry, Hermione sat next to him. "I never knew that."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. They all turned when George and Fred finally joined them, "Well," Fred spoke. "Looks like I'm leaving you here brother, unless your girl wants to come with us."

"Why don't you join us?" Harry asked.

"Not enough room," Fred insisted while George rolled his eyes, "Lee and Angelina are in two compartments down and I'm going to go sit with them."

"You wanna go join them?" George asked after Fred left.

Chris looked over at the other three then at George, "If you guys don't mind that I abandon you for the train ride."

"Its fine," Hermione answered. "Go spend time with your boyfriend and his friends."

Christina gave Hermione a kind smile and stood, "See you guys later," she told them before she followed George out.

"You sure you don't mind sitting with us?" George asked while they paused in the hallway.

"No, its fine," she smiled. "I don't mind at all. Spending a little more time with you, not worrying about the eyes of your darling mother bearing down on us will be a little nice."

George chuckled and slid his arm around her while he pulled her up to him, "Is that so? She really was keeping a careful eye on us after we told her we were a couple wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. Made it easier to keep our hands to ourselves," she shrugged while she placed her hands carefully on his chest.

George gave her a wry smile before he leaned down and kissed her gently. She responded by letting her arms slip up and around his neck. She giggled gently against his persistent kiss but the two quickly pulled away when the compartment they were standing in front of slid open, "Oi! Love birds! Stop snogging and get your arses in here!"

Christina made a face at Fred before the two joined Angelina, Lee, and Fred. Chris felt her cheeks flush at the smile Angelina was giving her, "So, what is the plan for the rest of the year?" Lee asked.

George shrugged while he sat next to Christina and put his arm around her. She set her head on his shoulder and listened while Fred answered, "Well now that my other half's time will have been cut in two, having to probably spend most of his with Chris."

"I'm not going to take up all his time," Christina insisted. "Only when he wants to spend his time with me."

"Careful mate," Lee teased, "it might be a trap."

Chris threw a jellybean at the boy, "hey! It's not a trap. Its my honest opinion."

Fred raised an eye brow, "Wow, George, lucky. Most girls try and take you away from their friends, and she's letting you ditch her if you want."

"You only ditch a person if you have made plans and you forget to cancel. If we don't make plans he goes to make trouble with you then its not ditching," the girl said very matter-o-factly.

"I agree," Angelina smiled.

"Its weird having two girls here," Fred muttered.

Chris angled her head to look at her boyfriend's twin, "You going to freak out?"

"Nah, just going to have to take some time to get used to it. Course, your more like a guy in a way," Fred insisted. Chris made a noise and George chuckled. "Easier on the eyes of course.

"You hitting on her now?" George asked

"Yes, and I plan on marrying her after you die," Fred declared.

"Well while you two duke it out," Chris yawned, "I'm going to get some sleep. Just, don't let George move too much."

**XxXxX**

_She was walking, and it was dark; too dark to really see, except for the few feet around her. She moved as if she knew what she was doing, stealthily, feeling just a little ahead to make sure she didn't run into a wall. Chris' eyes shifted to look up at the ceiling then the door that was ajar before her. She took one last look to her right before slipping into the door, "Did anyone see you?" a voice whispered into her ear._

_"I don't think so," she answered gently as she looked around the room. "It was too dark for anyone to really see me."_

_The young woman felt a pair of arms suddenly pull her away from the door as a bright flash resounded throughout the hallway in front of the door, "What's going on?" the voice whispered into her ear._

_Chris shook her head, fear gripping her as she stared at the now dark hallway. The arm gripped protectively over her as voices carried out. It sounded almost like a battle to her going on down below, "We can't be here," she insisted urgently. "We have to leave."_

_"Follow me, as quietly as you can," the voice told her. It was more distinct this time, more male, so familiar. She nodded and quickly followed after the large dark shape in front of her as they snuck into an even darker room. A scream caught Chris' ears and she turned slightly as if to help but he grabbed her wrist, "Christina… We have to get you out of here. Harry is safe; you're the only one they would be after. If they didn't want someone alive they wouldn't be making such a racket."_

_She turned back to glance at the dark room they had left before quickly chasing after the dark shape, "If something happens to me… You have to do what we talked about."_

_"Chris…" he almost growled as they walked quickly. "Please…not now…"_

_"Just promise me," she begged. "Promise me Sirius…"_

**XxXxX**

Her eyes snapped open as the train shook slightly over a bumpy part of the train track. George was still holding her in his arms and talking silently with Lee. Chris stretched and sat up slowly, "How far along are we?"

"We'll be there soon, you had better go change. Angelina all ready left to do so," George told her gently.

Christina gave him a small smile before quickly getting up, grabbing her school clothes, and heading off to change. As she walked down the train the young woman paused at an almost sneer like laugh. To her own surprise, Christina had very few run ins with Slytherins. It seemed her luck had finally run out, "It's strange you somehow knew that Sirius Black was innocent Dumbledore."

It was the unmistakable sound of a snobby blond haired boy. Chris turned to lock eyes with a pair of cold silvery-blue eyes, "What's it to you?"

A perfectly placed eye brow lifted on the boy's sharp features and he took a moment to answer, as if calculating his words, "Seems being in the family of mudblood lovers you don't read the Daily Prophet often, do you? If I were the niece of such a well known man I would keep my reputation as clean as possible, wouldn't you agree?"

Christina frowned and looked at the Slytherin carefully, "Do me a favor, oh pigheaded boy of Slytherin, elaborate."

His eyes narrowed at the insult but ignored it, "Here, I have an extra copy, just by chance. Take extra care of Rita Skeeter's column, I find it a very juicy read. It was odd she took so long to print it, but then again she could have been trying her best to prove it was true or not," an ugly sneer passed his featured before tossed a news paper at her feet and left her to her own confusion.

The young woman leaned down and picked up the newspaper. It was a picture of her house, the one Sirius had taken her to, with her and Sirius in the darkness of the morning hugging. Chris's eyes widened and looked down at what was written.

_A Very Sirius Christmas_

_In recent events, Sirius Black was given a clean slate by none other then the recluse niece of our very own Headmaster Dumbledore. It seems the two are known to be very "close" friends and it was in fact Miss Christina Dumbledore who discovered the truth of Peter Pettigrew. One must question, how?_

_Many speculate that the now innocent man tricked her into believing his side of the story. Further investigation by one reporter has brought evidence that there may be more then just friendship going on between the two. What a shock for George Weasley, new boyfriend to Christina Dumbledore, if this is true. One must wonder what the two were doing alone in America Christmas day/morning (depending on where you are) with no one else around. Could it be a harmless friendship, or does it go deeper into a romance none know about…_

Christina glared at the paper and quickly stormed into the bathroom. On instinct she shoved it into the trash and let out an irritated huff, "I knew I hated that woman! She doesn't even know! Sirius and I are simply friends nothing more. We could never be more. I'm with George, I'm happy with George… I don't need anybody else…" the girl paused as her heart seemed to grow heavy at the thought. "I shouldn't…"

After getting changed she stared at the wall for a longtime before finally deciding she needed to write Sirius and see if he had read what was written in the paper. Christina didn't think anyone knew of their short escape from the Burrow, but apparently she was wrong. "I forgot she was an Animagis… Damn!"

**Note**: End of chapter. It took me a while to get this one out, but so it goes. School has been crazy, but a break is coming up! I'm so excited! Hope you thought it was okay! Thank you so much to my reviewers! Love you guys!


End file.
